What have you done?
by Random76
Summary: The Marauders, Lily, Carrie Lockhart and Emily Hope are in their 7th and last year at Hogwarts. ActionAdventure and Angst is all part of the story. What will happen when one of the gang gets attacked by Death Eaters? See the full summary in my profile.
1. The big surprise

**What have you done?**

James was sitting at his desk writing on a piece of parchment. He was sitting deep in thought as an owl flew in through the window. It was a brown, tawny owl, with big brown eyes. It landed in front of him, on his desk. It had a letter attached to its foot. James untied it and opened the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have again been accepted to return to Hogwarts. Your 7th year will begin on the 1st September, from Platform 9 ¾ with the Hogwarts Express. The train will leave at 11 o'clock sharp._

_The Headmaster and I have decided to let you have the post of Head Boy. You will find your badge in the envelope with your letter with the school supplies etc._

_You will meet the Head Girl in the Head's Compartment on the train to welcome new and old Prefects._

_Congratulations,_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Head of Gryffindor House,_

_Deputy Head_

James was stunned. He ran downstairs to his parents, who were in the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad! I'm Head Boy!" he shouted excitedly. His parent's chins fell.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Potter said happily and smiled to her son.

"But you weren't a Prefect! I didn't know you could be Head Boy when you haven't been Prefect." Mr. Potter said. "Well done."

"Here, check it out. My new Head Boy badge." The badge was red and gold, with the letters 'HB' on it. James showed his parents the badge, they were really happy that their son was Head Boy, since usually he caused a lot of trouble and they thought that he might become a bit more mature.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter guessed that Professor Dumbledore had sent more letters home to James and his friends about their behaviour, than to the whole school twice.

James was just about to walk upstairs, when he heard a scratch on the front door. He walked closer, the scratching continued. He walked up to the door and opened it.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" James screamed whilst looking down.


	2. The unexpected Guest

**A/N: All right, we're into the second chapter. I have 14 hits! But I would like some reviews with that. Anyway, you know I don't own anything, except the plot and that kinda stuff! Alrighty then, lets get writing.**

**Chapter 2: The unexpected Guest**

A dog was standing on the ground, scratching the door. James watched as the dog transformed into his best friend. Sirius looked ragged, dirty and dehydrated. He was panting and clung onto James for dear life.

"James," he said dryly. "I – need – wat…." With that Sirius collapsed on the ground. James quickly bent down in shock.

"Mum, Dad! Quick, help me." He shouted. His parents came rushing and helped him carry Sirius inside the house, and down onto the couch. Mrs. Potter ran into the kitchen and brought water and some left-over dinner for Sirius. Mr. Potter went to find a towel; he moistened it and laid it on Sirius' forehead.

Sirius' eyes opened alarmingly, James smiled brotherly and Sirius calmed down.

"It's O.K, I'm here." James said comfortingly and gave him some water, which Sirius gulped down in 5 seconds flat.

"Thanks! I had to leave them, I got enough." Sirius said hoarsely, his stomach rumbled. Mrs. Potter handed him the left-over Spaghetti Bolognaise from dinner. Sirius ate it gratefully.

"Sirius how long have you been out on the streets?" Mr. Potter asked. Sirius was so busy eating he just held up three fingers. "Three days?" Sirius nodded and continued eating; his plate was soon empty so Mrs. Potter made some more food for him to eat with a bottle full of water.

"Mum, Sirius is staying with us now, right?" James asked, his parents looked at eachother for half a second.

"Of course he can! I'll go and fix up his new room. Sirius, dear you'll have to sleep on a camping bed for now and tomorrow we'll buy you a new one. I would conjure one but the muggle beds have better quality." Mrs. Potter smiled and went to fix the room.

"Welcome to our family." James joked. Sirius smiled, this was his second home, except for Hogwarts, because he knew, he would always be welcome at the Potter's.

**A/N: That's the second Chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Read&Review please and I'll start typing the third chapter. See you later!**


	3. Friends Reunited

**A/N: Here's the third chapter of the story! You know I don't own anything except for Carrie Lockhart and Emily Hope, I don't own them since they're real people I changed last names though. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: Friends Reunited**

Sirius woke up early on Saturday; he had stayed at the Potter's for a week. He saw James sleeping peacefully in his bed. Sirius would prank James every day that he woke up first.

Sirius grabbed his pillow from his room, tip-toed into James' bedroom, sneaked up on him and chucked the pillow in James' face.

James sat up like a jet. He looked around the room and saw Sirius cracking up next to him. James rolled his eyes and got up and started to get dressed.

"Oh, I ran into your mum, she said we're going to Diagon Alley at 12. It's 10:30 now so hurry up." Sirius said. James' face lightened up. He had been looking forward to seeing Lily Evans, but she always rejected his letters to ask her to come over.

"Is Evans gonna be there?" James asked hopefully, Lily Evans was the one girl he had loved in his life, but everyone time he asked her out she always rejected him, and added an insult.

"Yeah Carrie Owl'ed me, she's bringing Emily and Lily." Carrie and Emily were best friends with Lily and the Marauders. Carrie Lockhart had dark brown, medium length hair, it's wavy, curly and has some straight bits; she had greeny-brown eyes, she was 5'3 tall. She wore contact lenses, and always had a smile on her face, well almost always. Carrie's a weird, random but cool, nice person. She's sensitive when she needs to be, but can sometimes go too far with the jokes. She's very sarcastic and arrogant, she is really annoying and doesn't know when to quit. But she can be a really good friend when she wants to be. She's rude, ignorant, incredibly random and clever.

Emily Hope had shoulder length, brown hair with ringlets at the ends; she had really deep, dark brown eyes that sometimes look black and sparkle. Emily was 5'2 tall; she wore contact lenses like Carrie. Emily Hope was possibly the best friend you could have, she always looked after you when you were unhappy, and she is kind and caring. She cares about everyone's feelings; she would always cheer you up when you were upset, but is still really funny, she's pretty weird as well, in a cool way. She can have fun whenever she wants, she's very clever too.

"What about Moony and Wormtail? Are they coming? " James asked hopefully.

"No, I already checked, they went together last week. So it's us and the girls." Sirius told his best friend. James nodded as he put his last sock on, then he stood up and they ran downstairs to have a quick breakfast.

Ten minutes later they were off, James came out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron first. He swept the soot off of him, travelling by Floo Powder was by far the worst way of transport in James' opinion. He stepped aside and a second later Sirius came whooshing out, he had a huge grin on his face. Sirius thought that travelling by Floo was great. He said it gave him such a great feeling inside.

James rolled his eyes and helped his friend up. He helped him brush of the soot, and they strolled outside to the back of the bar. James took his wand out and tapped the bricks, the opening to Diagon Alley opened.

The first thing the duo saw was Wizards and Witches, everywhere. James and Sirius walked through the brick opening and looked around for their friends. James looked to the right and saw two people with brown hair. He knew it was Carrie and Emily, because he knew them both so well that he could just tell.

"Lockhart! Hope, over here." He shouted both girls turned around at the mention of their names. They smiled and ran over.

"Hey guys!" Emily said. "You all right?" the two boys nodded. James stared at Carrie and Emily, he looked concerned.

"Wait, where's Evans?" James asked worryingly. He looked around to see if she had possibly been kidnapped. Carrie watched his move and rolled her eyes.

"She's-..." Carrie was interrupted.

"Here!" Lily replied. She had long red hair, and emerald green eyes. Lily unlike the rest of the friends, was muggleborn. This, Lily Evans, was the girl that James Potter had been in love with since the moment he saw her on the Hogwarts Express their first year. Yeah, so he was 11, but he told Sirius and his friends that he had never felt the same way towards another girl before.

James stared lovingly at Lily; even some drool came out of his mouth. Emily saw and elbowed him in the stomach. Carrie shook her head.

"Really dude, not cool." Carrie said and shook her head again. "So wanna get going, shopping is the one thing that I hate! Well I hate other things as well but I still hate shopping."

"What? That really didn't make any sense!" Sirius said, he was very confused. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Nothing ever makes sense to you does it Black?" Emily teased. "Let's go guys!" They walked to Gringotts the wizard bank. By the time they were out of the bank, Carrie was getting really bored.

"Can we hurry, 'cause this is getting annoying." Carrie kept moaning this same sentence through every shop they went to.

"God, Carrie! Now you're getting annoying, stop it." Emily said heatedly.

"Geez, calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Carrie said. Lily laughed at her comment. Emily looked annoyed, Sirius sighed.

"Oh stop fighting. Let's go and cool down, get some ice cream!" James suggested. Sirius nodded violently, licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.

10 minutes later, they were sitting on a bench in front of Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour. The Ice Cream Parlour had been passed down for Generations. The five friends sat outside in the sun eating ice cream and then they continued shopping for school supplies.

**A/N: I really hope you all like this chapter, it took me ages to write it. Read&Review please!**


	4. The Laughter of a Life Time

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the fourth chapter! I hope you like it; I have 108 hits so far! Go me! Anyway, I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer than the 1st and 2nd, but it'll take a while, not that long since I have a whole day! I hope to get some more reviews; so far I have 6 with 2 being my own.**

**Chapter 4: The Laughter of a Life Time**

Emily Hope woke up early on the 1st September, the day she would start her 7th year at Hogwarts. She got up and quickly got dressed, then she packed her trunk with all her books and uniform and the other things.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she muttered and the trunk levitated. "_Locomotor_ _trunk!_" now the trunk flew down the stairs, and Emily made it land in front of the door. Then she walked into the kitchen, where she found her mum and dad already eating breakfast.

"Good Morning!" she said cheerfully, she walked over to the cupboard and got out a bowl and spoon, and then she summoned the milk and cereal to her.

Ten minutes later, she was ready to leave for King's Cross.

"Mum, I'm ready to leave!" Emily called from the hallway. Her mum came rushing out, with a sandwich still in her hand.

"Are you sure you have everything? Broomstick? Wand? Robes?" she asked worryingly. Emily nodded and checked her trunk again to show her.

"Oh wait! I left my broom in the cupboard! Hold on a sec." Emily said and ran off. A few minutes later she came back with her broom, a Nimbus 1500. "Right, I'm ready!" she said.

"All right, have a good trip and send letters! Your owl's here." Mrs. Hope said and held out Emily's owl.

"Thanks! Bye then." Emily stood still and concentrated on the 3 'D's. Then with a 'pop' she was gone. Emily whirled, she wasn't able to breathe and she felt like she was being squeezed through a bottle that was too thin. Seconds later she appeared at King's Cross Station. She really didn't like Apparating, but it was the fastest way of travelling.

Emily looked around for a trolley and found one almost at once, she loaded her trunk on it and wandered around the station, 'till she found Platform 9 and 10. She counted the pillars and when she found the right one, she ran through it.

When she came through, she was welcomed by a huge scarlet steam train waiting by Platform 9 3/4. Emily looked around for any of her friends; she saw a head with black, very messy hair. There was no way anyone could be mistaken for James Potter, because he had the messiest hair in the whole school.

"Hey! James, over here!" she called. James turned around and smiled, he walked over carefully with his trolley, since there were so many little kids running about.

"Hello Emily! Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. You?" Emily replied.

"I'm all right. Let's get a compartment." James suggested, he walked over to a train door, and opened it, first he put his trunk and owl in, and then he helped Emily with hers. They walked around dragging their trunks until they came to the back of the train, were they usually sat. The compartment was empty, so they walked inside, put their trunks on the hat rack and then they sat down.

It wasn't long until Peter, Sirius and Remus came and sat down. The five friends were talking Quidditch statistics, since they were all in the Gryffindor Team. Lily came after 5 minutes and started talking to Emily.

"Hey, where's Carrie? Its 1 minute left until the train leaves!" Remus said.

"Yeah, she better be on the train!" Emily said. "Or I will personally have to strangle her!" she joked. The rest of the friends laughed.

The train started moving, but there was still no sign of Carrie. The friends started making suggestions of where she was, and what she was doing.

"I wouldn't worry about her, she has a broom, and she can apparate! Even Floo. So she'll be OK." Remus reassured his friends.

"Maybe she was on the roof of the train, but then it started moving and she flew off!" James laughed.

"Or she's planning on doing a prank but it failed 'cause she left her wand at home and had to go back and get it!" Emily laughed. The friends were soon roaring with laughter at the insane explanations.

"Oh yeah! By the way I'm Head Girl!" Lily said proudly.

"Cool! Congratulations." Emily said. "Do you know who's Head Boy?" Lily shook her head.

"I know who it is!" James said knowingly.

"It better not be a Slytherin! Because the Heads are supposed to share a dormitory." Lily said. "So, who is it Potter?"

"Me!" James said proudly. The gang burst out laughing, James looked really shocked.

"Sure James! You're Head Boy, and I'm Donald Duck's Aunt!" Emily joked. James looked hurt.

"It is me! I even have a badge! Look." James said and showed them his badge.

"James! Give that badge back to Remus! He's the Head Boy, isn't he?" Lily said disgustedly.

"I don't know whose it is, but it's definitely not me!" Remus said.

"For the hundredth time it is me! I even have the letter in my pocket!" James took out the letter and showed them. "See: Dear Mr. Potter."

"Well, then if you are Head Boy, come with me and we'll see if there are any other there who claim to be Head Boy!" Lily said. Remus followed them, since he was still Prefect. When they were out of earshot Emily, Peter and Sirius roared with laughter.

"I mean…hahahaha….. James, Head Boy! Hahahhahaha!" Emily laughed.

"Maybe he bribed Dumbledore!" Sirius suggested. Peter was sitting laughing his head off, and had tears of laughter dripping down his cheeks.

"You'll see James'll come back any minute now!" Peter laughed.

"Yeah!" The trio had stomach aches from laughing so much. But James didn't come back; they suggested that Lily had killed him for taking someone's badge.

**A/N: That's the fourth chapter! I hope you liked it, and if you did you gotta review ok! Thank you. Now, since you probly still reading this A/N then I'm telling you to review. Coz if you've come this far you just have to review, come on! You know you want to, and if you do review I'll give you another chapter later today!**


	5. A Job Well Done!

**A/N: This is the fifth chapter! It's pretty long I think, I've changed the rating, coz this gets a bit violent. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it. If you do enjoy it, write what you enjoyed in a Review. You can write your fave. Quotes from the chapter, tips, or anything you would like to see happening in the story. So write away my friends! On with the Chapter.**

**Chapter 5: A Job Well Done!**

Carrie Lockhart woke up to her owl, Misty, hooting. Carrie sighed and got up off the bed.

"Misty! I've told you not to wake me up like that unless I'm late!" Carrie told her owl.

_Hoot, Hoot._ Carrie looked at her clock on the wall. It was already 10 o'clock, and the train leaves at 11.

"Thanks Misty!" she ran over and stroked her owl. She had already packed her trunk the night before. Carrie took a quick shower and got dressed. She ran downstairs and grabbed some toast, she summoned her trunk, broom and Misty's cage down to her, Carrie grabbed them and apparated to King's Cross.

When she arrived, she looked at the clock on the wall. She had five minutes, Carrie hurried to load her things onto a trolley, and then she ran through the station.

Just before she got to the ticket barrier, where you could find Platform 9 ¾ when you ran through it, was a huge amount of people walking very slowly. Carrie started to get annoyed.

"If you could all walk slower, that'd be great!" she called out. An old couple in front of her, looked at Carrie like she was insane. Carrie looked at her watch, she had 1 minute before the train would leave. She started to push through the people but it went very slowly, having an owl in a cage, certainly didn't help either. Passing muggles muttered 'animal abuser!' under their breath; Misty heard it, of course and hooted even louder.

Carrie had 10 seconds when she neared the barrier. She ran through the barrier; previous years she was welcomed by a scarlet red steam train, however, this time she met darkness, an empty platform and two tall people in black cloaks, standing together and whispering.

"Oh man!" she said, she sat down on her trolley. Carrie couldn't even see the train, she swore loudly. The two in black cloaks looked at her.

"That's the one! Bella told us she would swear if she missed the train." It was a deep man's voice whispering. Carrie, sitting 20 feet away couldn't hear their conversation.

"Are you sure she's the one?" another man, but with a lighter voice, asked. The first man nodded. "OK then. Action!" said the second man. They walked over to Carrie, she only noticed when their shadows fell over her.

"Missed the train, dear?" The first man said with forced sweetness.

"Yeah. Only by a few seconds!" Carrie replied. Carrie looked up at the two men, and noticed they had black masks covering their faces.

'Crap!' Carrie thought. 'Death Eaters!' Carrie hid her fear and looked bravely up at the Death Eaters. The second man looked at his watch, leaned in and whispered to the other man.

"We have to get going now! Master said he needs her there by 11:30." The other man gave a quick nod. Carrie looked at the two men curiously. The first man noticed her looking and snarled.

"You know the saying; Curiosity killed the cat!" he said evilly to tick Carrie off. She thought 'Here's an opportunity to be smart!' she did know the saying, but she knew an extra bit to go on the end.

"Yeah, yeah I do! Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back!" Carrie said smartly. The man's face grew red, his eyes wider, and his temper worse!

"Are you trying to be smart with me; huh?" he asked, the man looked like he was going to explode.

"Yeah, it's fun!" Carrie replied, but that soon became obvious to her, that she shouldn't have said that, the man ran towards, grabbed the collar of her jumper, lifted her up and hurled her into the brick wall. She slammed painfully into the wall and landed on the floor.

"Avery! Master wanted her whole!" the light-voiced man shrieked.

"Shut it, Nott! She was only good for cheek anyway!" the man called Avery, screamed.

Carrie had cuts, wounds and bruises everywhere, but her head was worse. Blood was seeping out from her forehead; she was just lying on the floor, unconscious.

"What do you mean 'was'? Is she dead?" Nott asked. Avery nodded evilly.

"Now, let's leave Nott!" Avery said, and he disapparated. Nott hesitated, wondering if he should leave her here, or leave her outside for the paramedics to fix her. Nott, being the wuss he was, hating to be told off, went with option number 2. He carried her outside and left her a few feet away from the barrier, and then he followed Avery and disapparated.

With the Death Eaters

"Avery you fool! I didn't want murder!" Lord Voldemort screamed angrily. "I needed her alive!" Avery blushed. "I've told you to obey me! I am your Master, you do as I say!"

"But …" Avery interrupted.

"No but's! Now get out of my sight, before I decide to kill you!" Voldemort screamed. "Well this was a job well done!" he added sarcastically.

"Yes, Master." Avery said and ran out of the room.

Voldemort watched him leave, and then he sat back down in his snake-like 'throne', whilst stroking his massive snake, Nagini.

Back with Carrie

"Oh My God!" a woman shrieked. "Somebody call an Ambulance! A poor girl's been abused!" A mass of people came rushing. A man took out his mobile and dialled 999. The woman kneeled down in front of Carrie and put some tissues on her forehead to stop the bleeding.

Within minutes an ambulance came, they picked her up and drove her quickly to the hospital. A Doctor, saw Carrie and recognized her.

"Stop, this one needs St. Mungos!" he called. The paramedics gave the Doctor a hand with the gurney and ran to the elevator that takes wizards and witches to St. Mungos, the hospital for Witches and Wizards.

"Lupin! Where to?" another doctor called.

"ER!" The doctor named Lupin replied. They ran to the Trauma Room and switched Carrie onto a hospital bed. The Paramedics took the gurney back to the Ambulance.

They paged other doctors and nurses, then they started to work on Carrie.

Meanwhile, back on the train Emily, Peter and Sirius were putting on their robes, since they were nearing Hogwarts. Once they were done, Lily came into the compartment.

"I can't believe Dumbledore made Potter Head Boy! Has he gone mental?" she said. Seconds later, James strutted into the compartment.

"So Lil's, looking forward to patrolling and sharing a Dorm with Head Boy Potter?" Emily teased. Lily's face fell.

"I have to share a Dorm with Potter?" she shrieked. James winked at her and she sank down in her seat, thinking life couldn't get any worse. Just then the compartment door opened and Malfoy, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black came inside.

"This is not what I ordered." Emily said. "I ordered a packet of chocolate frogs, not sour, greasy, old Slytherins!" The gang laughed, but the Slytherins ignored them even though they were angry.

"So where's your friend Lockhart, Hope?" Bellatrix asked.

"She's in the bathroom." James lied. Bella swore.

"Now get out of here you slimy geese or I'll hex you into the next millennium!" Sirius said threatening them. The three Slytherins left and Sirius relaxed in his seat.

"My job here is done!" he said. The train stopped to a halt. Remus looked through the window, he had just gotten back from patrolling.

"We've arrived!" Peter said. They all stood up and took their luggage down from the hat rack. They jumped off the train one by one with their trunks in their hands.

"Firs' years, over 'ere! Don' be shy." Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, roared.

"Hey, Hagrid!" They called simultaneously.

"Hey, guys! Good ter see yeh!" Hagrid said happily. He bent down and whispered in James' ear:

"Where's Carrie?" James shrugged.

"She wasn't on the train." James whispered back.

"OK." Hagrid said. "I have to bring the firs' years to McGonagall."

The friends continued to walk to the 'horse-less' carriages. They got in and discussed why Carrie was not to be seen.

Emily sat quietly, staring out the window, she could soon see Hogwarts appearing.

"Em's are you ok?" Lily asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just glad to be back, that's all." Emily said and smiled. Lily smiled back and got into a conversation with Remus.

The carriages went slower now, as it was nearing the Oak Doors. Their carriage stopped and they climbed out, then they followed the other students into the Great Hall, and sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor Table. More and more people wandered in.

James had a worried look on his face.

"I hope Carrie's all right." He said.

"She's brave and strong, Prongs, she'll be fine." Emily said but sounded doubtful.

"Uh-huh." Said James not easily convinced.

**A/N: That's the fifth chapter done and my arms are killing me! Well Review please! Thanks.**


	6. Terrible News!

**A/N: This is Chapter 6! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Please review, and post improvements if I need some. **

**Chapter 6: Terrible News!**

After the Feast, and all first years had been sorted, Dumledore dismissed the school.

Remus and Allison (another Gryffindor girl, who shared a dorm with Lily, Emily and Carrie) walked the first years up to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Remus! What´s the Password?" Emily asked.

"Candy stripes," he replied. Emily raised an eyebrow and Remus just shrugged.

"Hey guys! Should we tell Dumbledore that Carrie's missing?" Sirius wispered, James shrugged unknowingly.

"She might turn up tomorrow!" Peter squealed from behind James and Sirius.

"Yeah, that's a good point. Leave it, and if she hasn't turned up by tomorrow morning, we go and see Dumbledore," Lily said wisely.

"Good idea Lily," Emily agreed. "I hope nothing's happened to her."

Professor McGonagall came up to James and Lily.

"If you two will come with me, I'll show you to your dormitory," she said. The Head Boy and Girl followed McGonagall up the marble stairs.

"We better be going then," Sirius said to Emily and Peter, and they walked up to the Gryffindor Common room, up the stairs and went to bed.

James woke up in his bedroom, in the Heads dorm, which was decorated with Gryffindors colours and Quidditch Posters and pictures were hanging on the wall. He took a quick shower, got dressed and found Lily sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She heard James come and turned around.

"Finally, let's go and see if Carrie's back yet!" said Lily and stood up. They ran out of the dorm towards the Common room.

Emily, Peter, Remus and Sirius sat on chairs in a corner looking glum. They hung over the table, and only turned around to see James and Lily run towards them, panting. Well James wasn't because of the Quidditch, but Lily who didn't play wasnt in as good shape as James.

"Is she back?" James asked, but the quartet shook their heads miserably. "That's it, I'm going to Dumbledore," said James and stormed out, the others followed him.

"I'm really worried about her!" Lily said breathlessly, whilst running through the corridors. James stormed down to the 2nd floor and through it to the openeing to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Liqourice sticks," he said. It opened and the six friends stepped onto the rotating staircase. At the top, James knocked on the door, when a reply "Enter!" came they opened the door and walked inside.

Professor Dumbledore sat bent over his desk reading a letter. He looked up with a miserable expression. He waved his hand, motioning the friends to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore, Carrie Lockhart wasn't on the train last night, and she's not come back yet!" Sirius said.

"We're really worried about her," Emily added. Professor Dumbledore nodded understandingly.

"I have just recieved a letter from your father Remus, in St. Mungos. He writes that they recieved Carrie in the hospital at 11:30-ish. She went straight to the E.R. They gave her a lot of medication, and then she was brought up into the O.R," Dumbledore explained.

"She had to have Surgery? What happened to her?" Lily burst out.

"They belive that she's been abused and attacked. But, by whom, we don't know. The surgery went smoothly with no complications, so she survived, but she still hasn't woken up. I'm going over there at lunch, so I guess you want to come." The Headmaster estimated.

"Yes, of course we want to come!" The friends burst out simultaneously. Dumbledore smiled.

"OK. Meet me back here after you have all finished your lunch. Come together. Go and eat your breakfast." The 6 friends did as they were told. They walked down to the Great Hall with gloomy expressions. James sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table, and the others followed. Minutes passed until one of them said something.

"I can't belive she had to go through surgery!" Remus said.

"And we thought she was planning a big entry." Peter said, feeling guilty.

Professor McGonagall came round to them, she was handing out every student's timetable.

"Potter, Evans, Hope, Pettigrew, Black, Lupin. Here you go," she said as she gave them their timetables.

"Double Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. All in one day!" Emily sighed.

"Well, what do you expect when you're gonna be an Auror!" James said. A little first year, sitting next to James looked up at him.

"An Auror? What's that, I'm muggleborn," the little boy said.

"Oh, it's a job. You fight evil wizards and witches, and kill them, sometimes. And then you get to blow them up with machine guns and chop their heads off!" James said getting carried away with putting ideas into the boys' head.

"Cool!" The boy exclaimed.

"James! That's not what you do! Only the first part that he said was true, you don't blow people up." Lily added and looked at the boy. His smile faded.

"Yeah, I lied." James said to the boy. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, blowing up people sounded really cool." the boy said. "I'm gonna be an Auror when I'm older."

"Good for you! We could need some more people to join fight the bad guys. We might see you there in 7 years." Sirius said.

"Yeah. I'm Jonathan Upstorm, by the way, but you can call me Johnny," the boy said.

"Nice name. I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Emily Hope and Peter Pettigrew." James introduced his friends to Johnny.

Johnny nodded and shook hands with every one.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Johnny smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Lily said politely.

"If you ever need help or get lost, come to one of us and we'll help you." Emily said.

"Thanks. You're all really nice!" Johnny said happily, feeling he got some new friends.

"Bit of advice. Stay away from Slytherins, they're trouble. Not one bad witch or wizard never went to any other House than Slytherin. So watch out for them." Remus told him. Johnny nodded understandingly, and turned back to his friends.

"Nice kid. I've got the same as you Em's, what about you Padfoot?" James continued the conversation.

"The same," Sirius answered.

"Ditto," Lily, Peter and Remus said.

"What about tomorrow?" Sirius asked and looked down on his timetable.

"Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, bla bla bla." Emily said in a bored tone.

"Hey Evans, can I sit next to you in Potions?" James asked and winked at her.

"God no! Emily's next to me." Lily replied.

"Cold. Prongs, you can sit next to your old pal, Padfoot." Sirius said. James shrugged and finished off his breakfast. The others did the same and they walked down to the Dungeons. As they walked they passed a group of first year Ravenclaw girls, they looked at James and giggled. James noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Every girl in this school wants to go out with me. But the one girl I like, doesn't like me! It's unbelivable." James burst out, frustrated.

"Awww, poor Prongs. I'll bet you get her one day!" Emily said and patted his shoulder. "Isn't that right Carrie?" Emily's face fell when no reply came, she remembered that Carrie wasn't there, she was in some hospital bed at St Mungos. Emily looked really miserable at the thought.

"She'll be allright Em's!" James said and hugged her.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks." Emily said and smiled faintly. They reached the Dungeons and walked inside the cave of a classroom. Slughorn was already standing there waiting for them.

"Ah, Miss Evans, had a nice summer?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Yes, it was allright." She replied and Slughorn nodded.

"Teacher's pet." James and Sirius muttered under their breath. They sat down and Slughorn started the lesson.

"Right. In today's lesson we will learn how to make a truth potion. Am I right when I say that everyone knows the name of it?" Slughorn predicted. All hands shot up.

"Mr. Diggory."

"It's called Veritaserum, sir." Amos Diggory answered.

"Right, you are. Before you make the Potion, I will do a roll call. Answer to your surname! Andrews."

"Present."

"Baker, Black-Narcissa, Black-Sirius, Burke, Diggory."

"Present," all 5 said one after the other.

"Evans, Hope, Lockhart, Lupin." This time only 3 voices were heard, when there was supposed to be 4.

"Nott, Potter, Pettigrew, Rockwood."

"Present."

"Rosier, Snape, Xynther."

"Present."

"Good, take out your cauldrons and start making the Potion. Ingredients and Instructions are on the board," he waved his wand and the words appeared. "Start! You have an hour." Slughorn said. He walked around the classroom and watched the students make their Potions. Whilst walking around the room, Slughorn gave them some information about Veritaserum.

"The use of this Potion, Veritaserum, on a student is forbidden, so I will test the Potions on myself if we have time at the end of the lesson, if we don't we'll continue in your next Potions lesson."

"That'll be fun, we can get him to reveal his darkest secrets." Sirius wispered to Emily and the Marauders.

"Your mixtures should be about ready. Do the last instruction, leave your Potions, and take down theses notes which are on the board," he tapped the board with his wand, and words appeared, "now."

The class had just finished the notes when the bell rang. Everyone packed their things away and rushed out the classroom for break.

The 6 friends walked out to the courtyard.

"Why can't it be lunch soon?" Lily moaned.

"If you moan it's only gonna be longer!" Peter told her.

"Man, it's gonna be a long day!" Emily sighed. The bell rang again, 10 minutes later, so they walked to Charms.

The Charms lesson was mostly revision. Professor Flitwick revised with them the whole lesson, remembering spells they learned the previous year.

After Charms they had Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall made a module for the Class until Christmas which they had to copy down. They would be covering Animagus, the friends grinned when this was mentioned.

They all and Carrie had mastered Animagi in their 5th year, because in their 2nd, they had all learned Remus' condition. He was a werewolf, every full moon the friends would sneak out to the Grounds. Remus had permission from Dumbledore, of course, but the other 6 became illegal Animagus at the age of 15, to help and keep Remus company.

"Miss Hope! Please focus on the lesson." Professor McGonagall said harshly and Emily awoke from her daydream. "Thank you," McGonagall snapped and continued writing the module on the blackboard.

The lesson was soon over and the group ran off to the Great Hall, quickly ate their lunch, and off again to Dumbledore's office so they vould visit Carrie at St. Mungos.

They got to the statue, James said the Password and they stepped onto the rotating staircase.

**A/N: Hi! I hope you like this chapter. Please review, it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading my story.**


	7. Carrie's Visitors

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Anyway here we go!**

**Chapter 7: Carrie's visitors.**

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, only to look up and see the 6 friends standing there, looking at him ready to go.

"Hello again. Ready to go?" he asked curiously. The 6 friends nodded enthusiastically. Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and stood up before them. "I'm guessing you all know how to apparate?" They all nodded. "Good, get ready, use the three 'D's."

They all thought about the three 'D's and apparated to St. Mungos in the entrance hall. Professor Dumbledore led them to the front desk, and walked to the back of the line. They stood there waiting for 10 minutes because there was a French person in front of them who couldn't speak English, and no one in the hospital knew French, so it took them a while to get a Translator.

After the Translator had finished translating, Dumbledore walked up to the counter.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore, and these are a few of my students. One of my students, Caroline Lockhart was admitted in here yesterday at around 11:30 by Dr. Lupin." The Head Master informed.

"Oh yes, would you like to visit her?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, where could we find her?" Professor Dumbledore asked politely.

"Carrie Lockhart? Ah yes, Artefacts Accidents. Ground Floor, Abusons Ward," the receptionist said whilst looking in a book.

"Thank you," said Professor Dumbledore, they walked out of the queue and walked through a set of double doors on the right. They saw a sign, about 5 feet tall, with luminous green letters. A red dot saying "you are here" showed them that they were on the First floor. A red arrow painted onto the wall showed that there was a staircase going down, a few metres away. They walked down the stairs, down to the Ground floor.

The walls of the ground floor were a light green colour, like the colour of the Healers robes. The floor was the same colour, but it had reddish-brown footsteps painted on it. They were leading to the different wards. James walked ahead, to find the Abusons Ward, and found it on the 10th door to the right. A sign, hanging from the wall, like the ones in Diagon Alley, said "Abusons Ward" in brownish letters.

Professor Dumbledore and the rest caught up with James, opened the door. Emily gasped at the sight within. Beds everywhere, all filled up, by people, who looked like they had painted their bodies black, blue, green, yellow, or purple. Some had burst lips, black eyes, bruises all over their bodies, band aids on their heads. Some were crying because of the pain, adults were covering the first 20 feet within the door, and then came teenagers, children, and lastly infants. This ward did not have a happy atmosphere; it was like stepping into a black room, with no lights, you felt lost and miserable, you felt pain and anger. The room was painted with green and blue, cold colours, and the windows were a shade of Dark blue, and usually when the sun shines through a window, you feel happy. But not in here, depression was everywhere. It was like meeting a Dementor.

The Headmaster led them into the room, and they all looked around for Carrie. Sirius finally spotted her; she was lying in a bed, surrounded by other children and teenagers. She was sitting up, supported by pillows behind her back, reading a muggle comic. She had a band aid around her head, spotted with red blood. Her cheek was purple, and it looked like her lips had exploded. Next to her was a monitor, showing her Blood Pressure, Breathing Rate and Heart Beat.

Lily ran over to her through all the beds, and stopped right in front of her bed. Carrie noticed someone, put down her comic and looked up. She saw Lily standing before her, and grinned. Professor Dumbledore, Emily, James, Peter, Remus and Sirius came running through the beds, Carrie looked happier than ever, just to see all of her friends there. Lily, Emily, James, Peter, Sirius and Remus all took turns to hug her. Professor Dumbledore shook her hand and welcomed her back.

"Thank you Professor! I'm so happy to see you!" Carrie said and smiled.

"How are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine, except I had surgery, and I was abused by bloody Death Eaters." Carrie replied.

"We were so worried about you when you weren't on the train." James and Emily said in unison.

"We thought you were planning a prank,"

"But when you didn't show up this morning we went straight to Dumbledore." Sirius interrupted Remus.

"What have I missed at Hogwarts?" Carrie asked. "Anything important?"

"Well, we made Veritaserum with Professor Slughorn, and he says that it will come up in our N.E.W.Ts, so you'll probly need some notes on that," said Peter.

"I'll lend you those, for you to learn." Lily said helpfully.

"Yeah, how long do you have to stay here for?" Sirius asked.

"At least two weeks the Healers say. But I'm not sure exactly." Carrie replied and shrugged.

"Two weeks?" James spluttered. "But – how are you gonna survive here for two weeks?"

"Way to be supportive James!" Remus said.

"Is there a place where I can get a drink, Carrie? My mouth and throat feels like a desert." Sirius exclaimed dryly. Carrie smiled, and said,

"Yeah, up on the fifth floor."

"Thanks, anyone coming?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I will." James and Remus said simultaneously.

"I'll come too, this place makes me depressed." Peter said and followed.

"Don't get lost!" Emily teased.

"We won't, we're Marauders, we never get lost." Sirius said and they left.

Professor Dumbledore conjured up three chairs, one for Lily and Emily and one for himself, and they sat down around Carrie's bed.

"Carrie, excuse me. But I must know what happen to you yesterday," said Dumbledore politely. Carrie's smile faded, but she nodded. She looked up at Dumbledore, with watery eyes. She took a deep breath, and started to explain every thing that happened. When she was finished with the story, Dumbledore asked;

"Whilst they were talking to eachother, did you happen to catch their names?"

"Yes! Avery and Nott." Carrie said. Dumbledore looked at Carrie with a surprised expression.

"Really? Why were they sent by Voldemort? Did they say or give a hint?" Dumbledore asked, curiously.

"Well, one of them did whisper: "Master needs her by 11:30" or something like that. So I guess they were gonna bring me to Voldemort." Carrie said, sounding care-less.

"But, aren't you more scared, because Voldemort will probably try to get to you again!" Lily said.

"I didn't think of that. But I got away once, I could do it again!" Carrie said.

"Yeah, but you got slammed into a brick wall!" Emily exclaimed. "And now you're in hospital. You don't want this."

"I know that! But next time, I'll be prepared." Carrie said and yawned. "I'm getting tired."

"You should rest. You have been through a lot." Dumbledore said and patted her shoulder. "We'll be upstairs if you need us."

Carrie laid down and fell fast asleep. Professor Dumbledore, Emily and Lily, walked up to the fifth floor, to join the Marauders.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I will update and write another chapter soon. **

**But untill then, reviews are welcomed with open arms here. Any tips to make me improve, or anything you would like to see happen in the story are welcome.**

**Thats enough from me,**

**Adios!**


	8. Prankers Plan

**A/N: Well, time for the 8th chapter to be written. Although I had no more reviews, my friend convinced me to write more, so you can thank her! I have already written the 'basic' plot for this story. Well, I hope y'all will like it!**

**Chapter 8: Prankers Plan.**

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were sitting in the hospital cafeteria, drinking hot chocolate.

"Look, when we get back to Hogwarts, we have got to pull a huge prank." James said after sipping his hot chocolate.

"Oh, you're gonna pull a prank? Can I help?" Emily asked as she came into the cafeteria with Lily. Lily looked at Emily as if she were crazy.

"Yes, No!" Sirius said. Emily's smile faded.

"What? Why can't I help?" asked Emily, very disappointed.

"1. You're not a Marauder, 2. You've never pranked any one before." Peter squeaked. Emily gave him evil eyes, and Peter backed away in his chair, and fell off the back.

"How would you know? Besides you let Carrie help." Emily argued.

"Well, that's different. We've seen Carrie prank-," Peter started, but stopped when he saw Emily's expression.

"I mean, she pulled that great prank, first day, first year on Snape! Remember? She turned his hair pink and pushed him into the lake." Sirius argued back at Emily.

"Guys, lets just let her help. After all, she might surprise us." Remus said. Emily smiled evilly at Peter, Sirius and James.

"My sweet Lily-flower, will you help?" James asked Lily.

"I'm not the one for pranks, they're mean and rude." Lily snapped. "And don't call me that ever again."

"OK. Let's start." Sirius said. "Who are we gonna prank?"

"What about Narcissa, Avery and Nott," Emily suggested.

"Great." James said, he pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle and started writing the names down.

"What will be the prank?" Sirius asked.

"Set back their alarm clocks, pour honey on them, and hang water balloons over their beds." Said Peter. Sirius looked weirdly at him.

"Classic muggle prank," Lily answered, and nodded at Peter.

"OK, Padfoot, keep going." James said, writing furiously on the parchment.

"Where are we going to get the equipment?" Sirius asked.

"Kitchen's and Zonko's." Remus informed.

"Excellent, Moony." Peter said, bouncing up and down on his chair.

"How are we going to do the prank?" James asked, getting ready to draw the plan out.

Emily took out a quill, ink bottle and parchment, she then started drawing out a plan.

Professor Dumbledore was standing in the corner of the room, reading a leaflet on how to get rid of wrinkles on a notice board. Lily just sat in her chair with her legs crossed, reading a magazine, _Witch Weekly_.

"Evans, are you even going to try to stop us?" an amazed Sirius asked.

"No, it's just wasting time, because you're going to do it anyway," Said Lily in a bored tone.

"Wow. Reached a whole new level there, Lil's," Emily said, equally as amazed as Sirius.

"Don't get used to it," Lily replied, reading an article in the magazine.

"Let's get back to the game. Let's see: Who, What, Where, How, Practise and Prank. We're at practise. Well, we can't do that 'till we get back to Hogwarts. So we'll just plan some more." Sirius said, counting off his fingers whilst talking.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the 6 friends; he saw the parchment on the table in front of James and Emily. They noticed and quickly hid the parchment.

"Lunch at Hogwarts is now over. I suggest you go back so you don't miss the rest of your first day. Here, take this portkey back to my office, and continue your day," The Headmaster told the six youngsters.

"But, sir, what about Carrie?" Lily asked her Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore gave her a small smile; his eye twinkled through his half-moon glasses.

"The hospital will take care of her and I will be popping in every morning to check up on her." Dumbledore reassured Lily. "And you can come and visit her every Saturday until she comes back," he added when he saw Remus' questioning expression.

"Thank you, Professor." Emily said. Their Headmaster nodded and winked.

"Now, take this hat, it's a portkey. It will take you back to my office, in time for your next lesson." Dumbledore handed Peter the hat, and everyone put their finger on it. Dumbledore counted down, looking at his watch. 3, 2, 1, they disappeared.

Professor Dumbledore's office was completely silent, no people were there, only sounds were from the Phoenix, Fawkes. _Pop! _Was heard and 6 teenagers, holding a black top hat, appeared in the office.

"Back at Hogwarts." Peter said. He raised his arms up and twirled around like an excited little girl.

"Stating the obvious, Patty!" Emily said. Peter glared at her.

"Patty? You're the one to talk, Edward." Peter retorted.

"Edward? Hey, you little -," Emily began, but Lily cut her off.

"Will you two please stop fighting, and lets get down to Herbology." Lily said and led them down to the Hogwarts Grounds, and over to the Greenhouses, where they had Herbology with Professor Rose.

Professor Rose had a strong Scottish accent. Her nails were almost black, because of the soil.

"Greenhouse 5 today." Professor Rose said to the students waiting outside for her. Greenhouse 5 had the most dangerous plants out of all the Greenhouses.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs filed inside the Greenhouse. Everyone looked around, but to their disappointment, there were only desks and chairs.

"Don't look so disappointed, go through the door, there's a nice surprise waiting for you!" Professor Rose said and pointed to a side door.

The Marauders and the girls followed the rest of the students into a dimly lit large room.

"Woah!" James exclaimed loudly. He had stepped in green slime on the ground. "Where the hell did that come from?" he added when he slipped and fell on the floor. James stood up, he looked in front of him and saw a purple-ish coloured massive plant/creature. "Professor Rose," James said, his voice shook slightly. "What is that?"

Professor Rose walked over to James and helped him up. Once on his feet, James stepped out of the green slime. A tentacle came flowing through the air, it lingered for a moment by James, and then it made its decision and grabbed him. The tentacle twisted itself around James' waist. It lifted James up in the air and twisted him around for about 2 minutes then the tentacle, which everyone could see was part of the slimy, purple plant, put James down and patted his shoulder.

"Ah, I see Billy has selected his favourite!" Professor Rose said, smiling to James.

"Billy?" Sirius exclaimed. "How can you name that Billy?"

Billy sent out his tentacle and whacked Sirius across his face. Sirius' cheek stung and turned bright red.

"I wouldn't insult him, Mr Black. Billy's a bit sensitive," Professor Rose informed.

"Ow. You tell me now! Thanks." Sirius said stroking his cheek. The rest of the lesson, Professor Rose explained the different plants in the greenhouse. Sirius stayed grumpy for the rest of the lesson because of Billy.

"Aw man! Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn," Emily moaned. Professor Kettleburn had long, bushy brown-white hair and was in his mid 50s. For a teacher he was crazy, not mental crazy, but crazy about Magical Creatures. He loved them, no matter what kind of animal it was. He would bring in all sorts of animals, and show them to his classes. When he screamed, roared or sometimes when he talked, spit would fly out of his mouth.

"I wonder what creature he's brought in today." Peter wondered aloud.

"Better not be Billy!" Sirius said moodily.

"Come on Padfoot. Billy wasn't that bad." Remus said whilst they were walking by the lake to get to their next lesson. Their fellow 7th year Gryffindors followed them.

"Easy for you to say. He didn't whack you across your face, now did he?" Sirius stated moodily.

"That's true." Peter pointed out to Remus.

"You think!" Sirius snapped, frustrated. The friends decided not to talk to Sirius whilst he was in his moody mode.

Professor Kettleburn was standing with the Slytherins waiting for the Gryffindors.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the slow losers from Gryffindor!" Narcissa Black taunted. The rest of her Slytherin gang laughed.

"Narcissa shut it!" Sirius snapped with gritted teeth.

"Well, the blood traitor of the Black family." Narcissa retorted.

Sirius pulled out his wand, but Emily and Remus held him back from attacking his cousin.

"Sirius, she isn't worth it," Lily said, glaring at Narcissa with the coldest look she could master.

"Who asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood!" Narcissa snapped. Gryffindors around them gasped. They all got out their wands.

"Kids! Settle down and lets begin the lesson, I suggest Slytherins and Gryffindors stay away from eachother." Professor Kettleburn interrupted.

"We Slytherins already stay away from the mudblood loving Gryffindors." Severus Snape said.

"Snivellus, stay out of this!" James warned. Emily walked up to Snivellus and Narcissa, who were standing next to eachother, with her wand ready to attack.

"If you slimy gits ever call my friends mudblood's again, I swear, I will hex to into the next bloody millennium!" Emily said with gritted teeth.

Snape and Narcissa sneered simultaneously.

"Oh, really? You and what army?" Narcissa asked. Emily's anger was boiling; she lifted her wand up higher and pointed it in Snape's and Narcissa's faces.

"I wouldn't need an army to harm you, you're weak as slugs, I could kill you with my thumb!" Emily said angrily.

The Slytherins 'oooohed' whilst the Gryffindors were cheering her on.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Professor Kettleburn roared, spit flying out of his mouth. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "50 points from Gryffindor and 50 from Slytherin. Now let's get to the lesson. I have brought in Erklings for you, because they will probably appear on your N.E.W.Ts in May. So here they are: Erklings."

The creatures which Professor Kettleburn called Erklings came out of a behind a bush. The Erklings looked like tree men holding hollow sticks. They put their sticks up to their mouths blowing rocks out. Once and again, they would just play a tune with their sticks. One hit Snape's head, which made Sirius' mood lighten up.

"We're going to take care of these Erklings for a month. So pick any Erkling, there's enough for one each." Professor Kettleburn explained to the class.

"How do we get them to stop blowing rocks?" Emily asked after being hit 10 times.

"Point at them with your wands and say the jinx 'Stamatas'."

James chose an Erkling. It had an incredibly large head. It blew a rock at James.

"Stamatas!" James said and the Erkling stopped, he urged closer and the Erkling kicked him. "Hey!" exclaimed James angrily. "I'm supposed to work with you for a month so you better not give me any trouble." He added warningly. The Erkling gave a nod. "Good, now what kind of food do you eat?"

James walked over to the barrels of fish, meat, fruit and vegetables, his Erkling followed, standing behind him. James was looking through the barrel of fish, when the Erkling got an evil grin on his face and he chucked some rocks at James' head. James looked back to see his Erkling smiling innocently, he went back to the barrel, but the Erkling ran up to James and pushed him. James fell into the barrel of fish.

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Ow! My shoulders ache. Please review and I'll post Chapter 9 soon.**


	9. Welcome Home!

**A/N: You guys are really evil! No reviews since my last post. is mad, is very mad Well on to the story.**

**Chapter 9: Welcome Home!**

An unusually small eagle sat on the rooftop of a very old house. It was a chilly, foggy night, but from the chimney of the house came out a white smoke. Usually, not many people would have their open fires alight in the middle of the night. The logs would just be resting in the fireplace or in a small tin bucket, next to the fireplace.

The eagle hooted, and spread its wings. It kept standing on the rooftop. The eagle looked up at the storm clouds, it was bound to thunder, maybe even snow if it was cold enough. The eagle shivered from the cold, its feathers were flaggering in the chilly breeze. The bird was standing on the roof, with its claws grasping the tiles, for quite some time, until suddenly, a light lit up in the old house.

The light was visible through the window; it had been turned on in a room which looked similar to a living room. The eagle looked interested and flew down and landed on a bush in front of the window. From here the small eagle could see clearly what was going on in the newly lit room.

There were people inside, 3 to be accurate. There was a tall woman, pacing around the other two. A slim, tired man sat lazily on the floor, watching the woman pace. Next to the man was a small girl, she could only have been around ten years old. She had long, wavy blonde hair, her expression was tired and she kept rubbing her eyes. The little girl was holding a teddy bear in her hand, tightly, for extra protection. She was shivering, so she edged closer to the fire.

The woman was still pacing, but she looked anxious and worried. Her mouth was moving rapidly, so the eagle figured she was speaking quickly. The eagle edged closer, trying to hear what was being said. The eagle could hear the woman speak.

"– we cannot keep on living here any more. Eventually they will find us."

"But where can we go?" the man asked the woman, who could possibly be his wife. The girl was looking at the two adults whilst hugging the teddy bear.

"Why don't we go see your brother, in England? He could help us!" the woman replied thoughtfully. She stopped pacing for a moment and looked at the shivering girl.

"You mean Edward? Yes, he'll let us stay with him until we get settled in," the man said to the woman. He stood up and looked at his wristwatch. "If we leave now we'll be there tomorrow afternoon." The woman nodded agreeing with him and went to sit down next to the girl.

"But what about Ivy?" the woman asked and pointed to the little girl.

"She'll have to come with us. She is old enough so she could start her first year at great uncle's school," the man said walking over to the woman. She nodded, hugged Ivy and walked out of the room.

"Mummy, where are you going?" squeaked Ivy, clutching her teddy tighter.

"I'm just going to pack, honey. We have to leave very soon. Go and get dressed, in warm clothes." The mother told her child gently. Ivy nodded and ran off to get dressed. The man followed and gave the woman a questioning look.

"Shall I go start the car, dear?" the man asked. His wife nodded and reached into her pocket, she pulled out some keys and handed them to the man.

"Charles, put on some warm clothes first, it is very cold outside." The woman smiled gently before walking off.

Charles was left in the room, he stood still for a minute, then he went out to the hallway. He put on a coat, hat, scarf and gloves, and walked outside.

The eagle, still on the bush, jumped down on the ground, and followed Charles to a very beaten up garage. The man opened the garage door and walked inside. The eagle couldn't edge any closer, without being discovered, so he stood where he was.

The man, known as Charles, sat inside the car and started it up. The woman and her daughter came out carrying boxes trunks and suitcases. Charles stepped out of the car, and opened the boot. Then he helped stack the boxes, suitcases and trunks into the car.

After closing the door, the family stepped into the car and drove off into the horizon.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It had been two weeks since the day at St. Mungos and Carrie was coming home to Hogwarts. It was a clear, sunny day; most of the students were outside enjoying the weather whilst it lasted.

James and Lily were walking through the 7th floor, just coming from patrolling the corridors. Lily was telling James that it would not be OK to hire leprechauns to run around the castle for Halloween. James was quite fond of the idea, but Lily had rejected it at once when she heard it. James thought she was being really unfair, and they started arguing.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. James had a miserable look on his face.

"Queerditch," Lily said. "James, listen to me. However much you like leprechauns running around the castle, leprechauns are rude and they are mischievous. It will be like we have 50 of Peeves. Besides, they're only found in Ireland. I doubt they will let us borrow some." Lily added as they stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Fine," James surrendered, he looked around the Common Room. "What's going on here?"

Elaine Parker and Althea Devon were both 7th years, who shared a dorm with Emily, Lily and Carrie. Elaine and Althea were standing on stools with a big banner saying 'WELCOME HOME!' James and Lily walked over to Althea.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked in a stern, strict tone.

"And who's coming home?" James asked staring up at her. Althea jumped down and stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Carrie's the one coming home. And we're hanging up a banner. Don't worry not going to be a party! Just a banner, that's it. No big deal." Althea explained. Elaine jumped down from her stool and stood next to Althea.

"Exactly." She looked at the banner. "Done!" Althea nodded, but climbed on the stool again, dipped her quill in ink and wrote 'CARRIE' on the banner and jumped down.

"That's so no one gets confused." Althea said to James and she walked off; Elaine followed her up to their dormitory.

Lily and James rolled their eyes and went their separate ways. James walked over to the windowsill where Remus and Peter were playing chess. Sirius was standing, watching them and winking to 6th year girls.

Lily walked over to the fireplace where Emily sat working on her Charms essay. Lily sat down next to her.

"Hi. Need any help?" Lily asked. She looked down at the parchment that Emily was writing on. She had written a foot and a half already.

"No, I'm fine. How was patrolling with Potter?" Emily asked curiously, looking at her friend.

"It was OK until he decided that he was going to ask Professor Dumbledore if we could ´hire leprechauns for Halloween." Lily said. Emily laughed. "But I told him that we couldn't have leprechauns running around the castle, and we started arguing. Then we came here, talked to Elaine and Althea about that!" Lily pointed to the banner that Elaine and Althea hade made. It was now shining with different colours. "And here I am." Lily added.

"Very eventful." Emily said and nodded sarcastically. James was walking over to the girls. Lily and Emily didn't notice.

"Hey Lilly-kins," James said.

"Don't call me that Potter," Lily snapped irritably. She looked at James.

"OK. Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked hopefully, he crossed his fingers.

"Hmmm. Let me think … No!" Lily said for the billionth time. Emily stared at her.

"That was a bit harsh!" Emily said. James walked away with a disappointed expression.

"He deserves it for being so arrogant!" Lily said, she never gave James a chance.

"But, Lily. He likes you. At least give him a chance." Emily told her.

"No. I won't," Lily said stubbornly. Emily wrote the last word on her essay, and stood up.

"Fine, be that way. I'm gonna check if he's all right." Emily said angrily, and walked over to the other side of the room where he was standing.

"James, are you all right?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James answered, nodding to Emily.

"You sure?" Emily asked again. James nodded. She looked at Sirius, "What are you doing, Padfoot?"

"What? Oh, flirting with 6th years," he answered without blushing, or stopping even.

"Why?" Emily wondered.

"Because they're fit." Sirius answered.

"Guys." Emily muttered.

"Check mate!" Remus said triumphantly. Peter groaned, Remus grinned and they helped eachother put the chess pieces away.

"Way to go Moony!" Emily cheered. Sirius snorted.

"What?" Peter, who thought Sirius was insulting him, snapped.

"That girl over there's not winking back at me!" Sirius said and pointed.

"It's because that's Carrie! She'd never wink at you in a million years. Carrie!" Emily called and waved. Carrie saw and ran over to them.

"Hi, guys!" Carrie called. Peter, Remus, Emily, James and Sirius ran over and hugged her. "Stop! You know I hate that!"

"How are you?" Lily asked from behind Carrie and hugged her too.

"What part of 'stop hugging me!' do you people not understand? I'm great, despite I was attacked. Oh, and Padfoot!" Carrie added.

"Yes," Sirius replied.

"Never wink at me again!" Carrie said. The others laughed.

"I didn't realize it was you!" Sirius said, blushing.

"O.K, I forgive you," Carrie said and patted his shoulder.

"Welcome back Carrie!" Althea said, smiling.

"Thanks, Althea," Carrie said.

"Do you like our banner?" Elaine asked and pointed to it.

"Wow. Yeah it's great!" Carrie thanked them, and they left. "Ah, it's great to be back!"

"How was the trip?" Remus wondered.

"Very safe. The Healers wouldn't let me go on my own so they sent two with me. WE had to Side-Along Apparate to Hogsmeade, then they escorted me up to the Oak Doors and then they got Nearly Headless Nick to follow me up to the portrait." Carrie sighed. "So very safe, you'd think I couldn't walk around on my own without causing or getting into trouble." She added offended.

"You can't!" Sirius said, smiling evilly, Carrie gave him a murderous stare and he stopped.

"It's great to have you back!" James said miserably.

"Thanks, Prongs," Carrie said, but pulled him aside. "Has she rejected you again?" Carrie asked carefully.

"Yeah, just before you came." James said, he looked really unhappy.

"Aww, I'll talk to her, ok?" Carrie sighed and James nodded, then they walked back to the rest of the group. Sirius yawned.

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed," Sirius yawned again and walked up to the dormitory.

"Me too." James said and followed him.

"Ditto." Remus agreed and ran up the stairs and beat Sirius up there.

"But, I'm hungry…." Peter moaned, Sirius gave him a nasty glare. "Fine, I'll come. But I'm suing you, if I die of starvation tonight." Carrie laughed and walked up to the girl's dormitory. Emily and Lily followed her. Lily ran in, so she could get the bathroom first. Once alone in the dormitory, Lily was already in the bathroom, Althea and Elaine were still downstairs, Carrie walked over to Emily.

"Did you know she rejected him again?" Carrie asked quietly, in case the bathroom walls were thin.

"I was there," Emily started. "She was so mean to him!"

"I know, we have to do something. I told James, I would talk to her." Carrie explained, glancing at the bathroom door.

"Well, then let's talk to her, she needs to learn not to be so mean. Just start it out as a casual conversation, and then we slowly bring him into it." Emily said and pounced onto her bed.

Carrie and Emily quickly changed into their pyjamas and waited for Lily to come out. Toothbrush, in hand Lily came out.

"Euch!" Emily exclaimed loudly.

"Sick!" Carrie exclaimed equally as loud and shook her head at Emily, and she did the same.

"You're wearing pink pyjamas?" Emily stated, disgusted.

"My eyes! My beautiful eyes, they burn!" Carrie cried.

"What!" Lily asked shocked. "Beautiful eyes? That's a bit of an overstatement isn't it?"

"Hey!" Carrie burst out offended.

"She doesn't know!" Emily said to Carrie. She replied by grinning evilly.

"Doesn't know what?" Lily asked, confused. As she always was when Carrie and Emily spoke their 'code'.

"Dude, you are supposed to be the smartest witch in our year!" Carrie stated.

"So? Your 'code' language is confusing," Lily cried, and added air quotation marks on 'code'. "And don't call me dude," she added.

"It's not a code, it's common sense," Emily replied. Carrie sat down on her four-poster bed and sighed. Lily rolled her eyes, and Carrie raised her eyebrows to Emily.

"So when are you…" Carrie started.

"… going to give James…" Emily continued.

"…Potter a…" Carrie carried on.

"…chance?" Emily finished.

"Never," Lily assured as she got into her bed.

"Seriously?" Carrie sighed, she was sick of Lily hating James, for no reason.

"Oh no! I made a mistake. I think I'll give him a chance…" Lily said, Carrie and Emily grinned to eachother. "…When hell freezes over!" she added, Emily and Carrie's faces fell.

"Have you no feelings?" Are you so cold-hearted?" Emily asked miserably.

"Because if that's true, you belong in Slytherin!" Carrie said and rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done, Emily did the same. Then at the same time, they both went to bed and closed their curtains simultaneously, and quickly fell asleep.

Lily was standing still, staring into space, so shocked that she could barely move. Althea and Elaine soon came in.

"Are you all right, Lil'?" Althea asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said dryly and went to bed.

**A/N: that's the 9th chapter, which took me about two hours to type up. I hope you will take a few seconds of your time to write a review. (You: I can't be bothered to review. Me: Poo on you! If I were a monkey, I'd poo on you! And throw some on you too. So you better review! Grrr.)**


	10. Firing in the Classrooom

** A/N: Sorry for not updating in 2 months, I've been really busy. Anyway, here's your next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10: Firing in the classroom.**

The next morning, the four Marauders woke up early. They got dressed and dragged their feet down to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. The girls were already at the Gryffindor Table, eating. James only noticed 30 seconds later that they weren't sitting next to eachother. Emily and Carrie were sitting 10 yards away from Lily.

Lily was sitting with Althea Devon and Elaine Parker, whilst Carrie and Emily sat next to the 7th year Gryffindor , who shared his dorm with the marauders, Harry Green

James turned to Harry and asked,

"What's going on with these three?" James pointed at Lily, Carrie and Emily. Harry shrugged.

"Fighting about you, I think," Harry answered and went back to eating his breakfast. James got a stupid grin on his face, Harry noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Not in that way, you moron!" Harry exclaimed. James faked being hurt.

"We were talking to Lily about you. Then she turned heartless, and I said that if she was going to continue to be that way, she belonged in Slytherin," Carrie butted in, angrily. Emily nodded.

"Carrie, that was a bit harsh!" Remus said. "I mean, how would you like it if someone came up to you and said, 'You belong in Slytherin!'?" Carrie sighed.

"I guess you're right. We should go apologise then," Carrie said guiltily. They walked over to Lily.

Sirius sat cluelessly next to James, stuffing his face. A girl from Ravenclaw came over to them, Sirius noticed and quickly swallowed and 'fixed' his hair. The girl was blonde with blue eyes, about 5'6", and was quite popular in Ravenclaw.

"Hi Sirius," she said sweetly. "I'm Violet Welsh, sixth year, Ravenclaw," she said, pointing to her robes.

"Hey Violet," Sirius said, smiling.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" she said, still with sweetness in her voice.

"Of course. I'll see you then," Sirius said, and flashed her a 'charming' smile (as Sirius liked to call it), Violet blushed and ran off to her friends. Sirius turned back to James and the others. Carrie, Emily, and Lily had just come back. "I still have the 'Sirius Black' charm!" Sirius announced, grinning stupidly.

"Yes, but nothing beats the famous 'Potter charm'!" James said proudly. "Watch!" A couple of 5th year Hufflepuff's walked by them. They all looked at James, he winked at them, and they all blushed furiously and quickly walked away. One girl even tripped over her feet, she quickly stood up, brushed the dust of and ran off, face much more red than before. "See!" James said, nodding over to the Hufflepuff's. Carrie and Emily sighed.

"You're not having a beauty contest again are you?" they said in unison.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the friends with two pieces of parchment in her hand.

"Miss Lockhart, I have your timetable here. Oh, Mr. Potter, you're still going to be playing Quidditch, even with N.E.W.T.s this year?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Are you mad? Of course, Professor." James replied like she was insane.

"Excellent. You are the new Gryffindor Quidditch CaptLealaain," said Professor McGonagall, she handed James his Captain badge. "The season starts in October, so you might want to get the team trials over and done with, then you can practise more." James nodded.

"I'll have trials this weekend, Professor McGonagall," James said, and Professor McGonagall walked away. James put his badge next to the HB badge he already had.

"James!" Sirius moaned. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with Violet!"

"So!" James replied. "Cancel."

"Yeah! What's more important? Quidditch or Hogsmeade?" Carrie said.

"But!-" Sirius started.

"No buts. Trials are Saturday, go out with her on Sunday," Emily said.

"Fine." Sirius moped and walked over to Violet.

"Carrie, Emily? You still in?" James asked. They both nodded.

"Don't even bother asking me Potter!" Lily warned.

"I wasn't going to!" James replied, very offended. He turned to Remus and Peter.

"I'm too clumsy! I can't stay on a broom for a minute without falling off," Peter said miserably.

" I have tutoring, and all of that stuff, I won't have time." Remus said.

"I'll make a notice to put up on the notice board," James announced.

"Lily, why don't you try out for Chaser?" Emily asked. She had been on the team since her second year as Chaser.

"Yeah we need one, since Leala left," Carrie said, she had also been on the team since her second year as Beater. James was Seeker, and Sirius was Beater with Carrie. They had always been the youngest on the team, but now all the others had left the school.

Carrie looked down on her timetable and scowled.

"Pfft! Great first day back! Double Potions with Slughorn!" Carrie moaned.

"Slughorn isn't that bad!" Lily argued.

"Of course, that's what you think. He loves you!" Carrie said. Lily blushed and the gang stood up and walked to Potions.

✿

Next Friday afternoon, James came from Professor Dumbledore's office. He ran up to Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was 10 minutes late and the corridors were empty. The reason for being late was that he accidentally set a girls hair on fire, when lighting a candle in the Great Hall. Being James he got caught by McGonagall, and was sent up to Dumbledore. But Dumbledore had let him out on time.

James reached the classroom door. He walked inside slowly, not trying to make a sound. James tip-toed to the nearest seat(next to Sirius). The professor was writing notes on the board. James screamed 'yes!' in his head, thinking he got away with it. James started walking, he had stopped to see where the professor was.

"Stop right there." Professor Terminus said, still writing. James kept walking. He thought Terminus was talking to someone else. "Potter! Stop!" he said. James froze as he heard his name.

"Damn," he said quietly. Professor Terminus stopped writing, turned around and walked over to James.

"You are very late! Lesson started 10 minutes ago! Where have you been?" Terminus said loudly. "And you have now disrupted the lesson!" James stared at Terminus. 'I've disrupted the lesson, I? I'm not the one who's screaming my head off now am I?' James thought furiously.

"I was in Professor Dumbledore's office," James said. He hated the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and hoped he would quit like the previous ones had.

"Professor Dumbledore always lets people out on time!" Terminus bellowed.

"He did, but Peeves started attacking me with dung bombs," James argued.

"You lie! Peeves doesn't attack the Marauders, he sides with them. I've been here long enough to know that! Besides you don't stink of dung bombs, you're lying," Terminus said. James sighed, it was a lost case, no point arguing with this man. "30 points from Gryffindor and Detention 8 o'clock tonight. My office. Sit down." James steered his feet in the direction of Sirius. "Not next to Black! Next to Xynther," Terminus said. James swore under his breath. He sat down next to the dumb Hufflepuff.

"Now, what was I going to say, before Potter so rudely interrupted me!" Terminus said. "Miss Evans, why don't you explain to Potter and the rest of the class what I was teaching?" Lily sighed. She looked ill, she had had a flu for three days, but she didn't want to miss any of her classes. To put the icing on the cake, it was boiling in the room too.

"Yes, Professor," she moaned hoarsely. "Professor Terminus was teaching us about..." Lily's eye twitched, and closed. She swayed on the spot and then it happened. Tears flowed down her cheeks, eyes still closed, and she collapsed on the floor.

"Lily!" James screamed, he jumped over a desk and landed next to her. "Carrie, go get Madam Pomfrey. Quick!" James bent over Lily, and checked her pulse.

Professor Terminus hadn't noticed a thing and kept writing on the board.

"Moony, I can't find her pulse," James was really worried. Remus ran over to James and checked.

"I found it!" The door blasted open.

"Professor Terminus! How dare you?" The young Madam Pomfrey screamed. "What in God's name are you doing?"

Terminus turned around and saw Lily lying on the floor unconscious. He gave a fake gasp and said,

"The poor girl's unconscious! So what? Back to the lesson!"

Madam Pomfrey exploded, her face was red with anger.

"Stupefy!" she screamed at Terminus. "Miss Hope, run and fetch Dumbledore." Emily ran out of the door to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Madam Pomfrey summoned a gurney from the hosptital wing, and levitated Lily onto it, then she dragged her off to the hospital.

Professor Dumbledore and Emily burst into the classroom five minutes later. He demanded an explanation, which Harry, shocked, gave him.

"Enervate!" Dumbledore said and Professor Terminus woke. Professor Dumbledore was so angry his face was starting to turn red. "Ignoring your students when they collapse? I've heard many complaints about you Julian. You may treat your students from Durmstrang like that, but here at Hogwarts, we care for our students, I am sorry to say this in front of the students, but you are fired!" Dumbledore said, James looked at Dumbledore, and swore he winked at him. Terminus blushed furiously, he threw his wand on the floo and stormed out of the room.

** Hi again, I hope you liked it! Please review. Oh Damn, I have to revise for Sats, year 9 sucks! See ya! Adios!**


	11. Quidditch

A/N: Hey, I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 11: Quidditch.**

Madam Pomfrey insisted for Lily to stay in the hospital wing until Wednesday. The friends visited Lily every day and Emily and Carrie were in charge of getting Lily her homework. They couldn't understand why anyone would want to do homework when they were ill.

In the Great Hall James was making sure his friends that were trying out for the team ate a proper amount of food so that they would have more energy.

"Emily, eat some more bananas, Carrie, drink more juice, Sirius eat an orange!" James ordered.

"James! Stop it, you're making me nervous," Sirius said. Remus came, walking along the Gryffindor Table, he sat down next to Emily.

"James, have you heard who the new Slytherin Quidditch Captain is?" Remus asked.

"No, who? It's not Snape is it?" James got a worried look on his face.

"No, no. It's Nott! Avery's seeker!" Remus replied. James' mouth fell open.

"No way! You can't be serious?" James burst out.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm Sirius!" Sirius said.

"Padfoot, that line is getting so old," Emily said. Sirius looked puzzled.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind," Emily sighed. James finished eating and stood up.

"I'm going down there, to check-" James said and started walking down to the Quidditch Pitch. "See you later."

"Padfoot, Raven, let's get our brooms," Carrie said and stood up. The three friends ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room, brought their brooms, and put on their robes.

They were down at the Pitch 5 minutes later. A lot of people were there already. They started looking around for James, but they couldn't see him.

"Let's take a practise lap. Up and away!" Emily said and stretched.

"Come on!" Sirius kicked off, Emily and Carrie followed. They were flying up there for about 10 minutes.

"OK! Everybody stand around me!" James screamed. "Make sure you can all hear and see me!" Everyone welled in and filled all spaces. "Right, to make sure. Put your hand up if you are a first year!" About 8 people put their hand up. "Go back to the Common Room, you should know that first years aren't allowed to play! OK, Sirius, Emily and Carrie, come up here!" James said.

"What?" Carrie asked when they came up.

"You're helping me," James said. "We'll do Keepers first. Everyone trying out for Keeper stand over here," James pointed to his right. "Everyone else, you can sit down and do whatever you want. Right," James said and turned to the Keepers. "I have all your names down, I will call you up, you fly to the hoop, and Emily will shoot 5 times. The one who can save the most goals and have the best technique get the position. Alexander Damian, you're first up!" James chucked the Quaffle to Emily, and she went up in the air with Alexander. "Carrie, Sirius, help me keep count."

Alexander only managed to save 3 out of 5. Then a second year, Jamie Baker didn't make any. 10 people later, the winner came, Marlene McKinnon, 5th year. James then set up the Chasers, they had to shoot 10 times at Marlene to try and score. Jainie Johnson and Harry Green made it as chasers. The team was ready and trials were over.

"I'm still gonna put a notice up on the notice board so people can see who made it," James said, face full of mud. The Pitch had been muddy, and half way through the chasers it had started raining, which made it even easier to fall when going to get someone.

"OK, capt'n," Carrie said and saluted him like a pirate, her robes were brown from mud and green from grass.

"I seriously need to take a shower," Emily said, and spat some mud out on the steps leading to the Oak Doors, she had just slipped and some mud came in her mouth.

"Join the club," said Sirius, he was trying to get all the mud out of his hair. They raced up to the Common Room, and into their dormitories. James and Sirius walked up the small steps to the bathroom, and took a shower. The girls did the same. When they were done they walked down to the Common Room.

James took out a quill, and a piece of parchment and started writing. Althea and Elaine came up a while later.

"Don't you think Sirius is such a good flier?" Elaine said, giggling. She was linking arms with Althea, and looking at Sirius whilst they were walking past.

"Not only is he a good flier, but he's good-looking too!" Althea giggled, turning pink. Carrie and Emily looked over at them and rolled their eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Sirius said. Carrie stood up pretending to look at something, she walked up behind Sirius. "Elaine and Althea like me!" Carrie rolled her eyes again and smacked him at the back of his head, then she ran to the notice board. "Hey! That hurt!" Sirius turned around and noticed he was talking to no-one. "Who just smacked me?" he whined. Carrie came back pretending like nothing had happened. "Carrie someone just smacked on the back of my head. If you saw who it was can you punch them?"

"Sure, but not too hard!" Carrie said and punched herself lightly. "Done!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Why do you hit me all the time?" Sirius asked, in a whiney voice.

"I do not hit you all the time," Carrie said. "It's fun!" Sirius pretended to cry, Althea saw him.

"Awww, he's so cute when he cries," she said.

"He is not crying!" Emily called over to them. "He's pretending to, because Carrie hit him again." Althea and Elaine shot Carrie evil looks and walked up to the Girl's Dormitory.

"Pfft! Why do they care?" Carrie said, annoyed.

"You could damage my brain and my hair! That's why I care," Sirius whined, Carrie rolled her eyes again.

"Done!" James said, and showed his friends the notice which was written with his scrawny handwriting.

"Nice!" Sirius said. James went to put it up on the notice board. When he came back Carrie said,

"I'm so bored, I wish it could be full moon!"

"You might, I don't!" Remus said behind her. "You do know it's painful. Besides, you haven't mastered your animagus yet. Do you have any idea of what animal it will be?"

"No need to rub it in! I don't know what animal it's going to be, but next full moon, I will have mastered it," Carrie said.

"Maybe it will be a phoenix," James suggested. "Then if one of us got hurt then, you could heal us again, plus you could carry us, because Phoenixes have amazing strength."

"What shape has it been when you tried before?" Peter asked. Carrie paused, thinking for a moment.

"I'm not really sure," Carrie said. "What has it looked like to you?" Everyone shrugged, Carrie stood up. "Maybe there's a book in the library that says anything about animagi, and then I can master it sooner." Carrie walked away.

James bent over into his school bag and took out another piece of parchment and laid it down on the table. He took the quill he was using earlier and started to draw something.

"Emily, wanna play Exploding Snap?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, why not. Coming Wormtail?" Emily said and walked over to an open space, Sirius and Peter soon followed. James sat in the armchair, still drawing. Remus looked over at James' drawing.

"What are you drawing?" he asked. James shrugged, he drew some more lines and connected them. He drew some brooms flying around and drew some people flying on them.

"Quidditch match maybe," James replied a while later.

About an hour later Carrie came back, she had a faint red hand print on the left side of her cheek, from leaning on her hand in the library. She was holding a massively, heavy book, she walked up next to James and slammed the book down on the table. James, now annoyed, looked up at her with an annoyed look.

"Do you mind not slamming massive books down on the table when I'm drawing?" James snapped. Carrie looked weirdly at him and sat down.

"Sorry, I didn't know you get moody when you draw, if that's the case, you shouldn't draw often," Carrie replied, and flipped through the pages of the book, she had brought from the library.

"Shut up!" James, now even more annoyed, snapped. He stood up, grabbed his bag and stuffed his drawing in it, put his robes on and stormed out of the Common Room, and up to the Heads Dormitories.

"What's the matter with him?" Carrie asked Remus, who was writing an essay for Ancient Runes.

"I don't know, he was all-right a moment ago, whatever it is he got himself some mood-swings," Remus replied, and looked up. Sirius came over, with Emily and Peter.

"Who has mood-swings?" Sirius asked Remus curiously.

"James," he replied, still writing. Sirius started laughing.

"And why, may I ask is that funny?" Carrie said, she looked up at Sirius.

"Maybe he's pregnant!" Sirius replied. Remus rolled his eyes, Carrie slammed the book shut and stared at Sirius, whilst Emily started laughing.

"You are so dumb! There is no way possible for that to happen!" Emily said, Sirius faked being hurt.

"You never know, James might be half-girl, half-boy," Sirius said. Peter burst out laughing. "We should ask him,"

"Yes Sirius. That'll be a fun conversation!" Carrie said sarcastically. "Hey James, tell us, are you half-girl, half-boy? Because Padfoot thinks you're pregnant!" Carrie said, pretending to talk to James, Peter started laughing even more, even Remus cracked a smile.

"Carrie, stop with the jokes, we don't want Wormtail here to wet himself," Emily joked, Peter looked hurt, Emily noticed. "I was joking, now go to the toilet so you don't have an accident!" Peter ran off quickly, blushing. The gang laughed. A little girl, she couldn't have been older than second looked at the friends horrifed.

"Believe me, if he were your friend you would have done the same," Sirius reassured her. The little girl blushed and quickly looked away. A 5th year walked past the friends, of course Sirius had to wink at her. "Hi, I'm Sirius Black."

"Gemma Lynch," the 5th year said, she had short chin-length brown hair and sapphire eyes.

"Do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Sirius asked her. She seemed to think it over, then she shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Gemma answered.

"Great, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks, at, say, 12 o'clock?" Sirius replied, smiling.

"OK, see you then." Gemma walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Sirius, you're going out with Violet tomorrow!" Carrie said.

"I know, that's why I said meet me at 2. I'll have 2 hours with Violet, then I'll ditch her, and meet up with Gemma."

"Why would you ditch Violet, she was perfectly good-looking, she didn't look like a troll," Remus said.

"I know but Gemma is much more fit than Violet," Sirius replied. Carrie and Emily hadn't heard the last sentence that Sirius said, they were still shocked by what Remus said.

"Excuse me?" Emily said. "What did you just say Moony?"

"You call some of the girls here trolls?" Carrie repeated disgustedly, she had her infamous disgusted look on her face. "That is the kind of stuff you hear from... I don't know, but the only people who are trolls here are the Slytherins and maybe Marcus Midgeon."

"Why Marcus Midgeon?" Sirius asked.

"He has terrible acne," Remus said.

"Pizza face!" Carrie said.

"That's rude." Sirius said.

"And this comes from the guy who calls girls trolls!" Emily said. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. Good night," she added and walked to the dormitory, Carrie followed a couple of minutes later.

A/N: Sorry if that chapter totally sucked. Anyway, I want 3 reviews before I post chapter 12, OK? It's not so hard, you are all able to. Doesn't matter if you are a member or anonymous! Peace out!


	12. Their Thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys, well my SATs are over, and so are my End Of Year Exams! Whoo, well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! There's a very minor drug reference, if you are sensitive to that, then skip the flashback. Just warning y'all, anyway on with the chappy.**

** Chapter 12: Their Thoughts.  **

**Lily's POV.**

I woke up, early on Wednesday morning. I couldn't wait to get out of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was starting to freak me out. Outside I could hear birds singing and owls hooting. It was relaxing to listen to, for me it had always been. I pushed my hair out of my face. Ugh, I really need a wash.

Madam Pomfrey tilted back on her chair, in her office. She saw me lying awake, she stood up and walked over to me with a tray with my breakfast.

"Here you go, sweetie." Madam Pomfrey said, and handed me the tray. "How are you feeling today?" I swallowed the pumpkin juice, and said,

"I'm feeling much better, thanks."

"I will let you go when the bell rings for your third lesson, then you can go up and have a shower, and go down to lunch, and continue with your lessons, ok?" I nodded enthusiastically, since I had my mouth full of toast. Not that I usually eat like Sirius, but I was really hungry. Madam Pomfrey shuffled back to her office and left me alone to eat my breakfast.

✿

The bell rang for third period, and Madam Pomfrey came out from her office with my chart and finally released me from the hospital wing. I waited a little bit, so I could avoid people in the corridors, and walk straight to the Head's Dorm.

I absolutely hate sharing a dorm with Potter! He annoys me more than I ever thought possible. I reached the Head's Dorm. Our Entrance guard, Smuggly, was soundly sleeping. I knocked on the glass, he jumped and looked up. He sighed when he saw me, and pushed away the silvery silk curtain, that was right behind the glass window, which disappeared right after I knocked.

"You know what to say!" said Smuggly.

"A pot of gold, somewhere over the rainbow." I said, and Smuggly clicked his fingers, the door appeared right next to him. On a sign said "Lily Evans and James Potter's Head Dormitory." I stepped inside and took in the sight. The Oval room, had light purple wallpapers and wooden floors. The high windows let a lot of sunlight into the room.

I walked into my room, and grabbed my towel and ran into the bathroom, so I could take a shower. I turned on the shower and washed my hair.

After I got out, I found my school uniform and ironed it. Then I put it on, I brushed my hair and put it up in a neat ponytail. Then, I did some last minute homework, for the week after this one. I took a book down from the shelf by the wall and started reading, waiting for the bell ringing for lunch.

About twenty minutes later, the bell rang for lunch, I jumped up, checked my reflection in the mirror and walked out of the room. I jogged down to the Great Hall; when there, I looked down the Gryffindor table for Emily and Carrie or the Marauders. None of them were there, so I picked a spot, and sat down. I started munching on some food.

Hey, at least I don't have any lessons with Potter later on! I thought to myself and drank some pumpkin juice. More, and more people began filling up the Great Hall, I was still alone.

"Where are they?" I muttered silently to myself, looking desperately around the Great Hall. Seconds later, a scream rang throughout the Entrance Hall, all heads turned towards the source of noise.

"Black! Put me down!" someone shrieked. I recognised the voice, I left my lunch and ran out to the Entrance Hall. There, Sirius Black was running around, with a girl on his shoulder. She was clearly shrieking to make him stop but he ignored it and kept running in all directions.

"Come on Emily! You have got to admit it's at least a little fun!" Sirius said to the girl on his shoulder.

"Shut up Black! Put me down, now!" she said. Sirius kept running. Man, does he ever run out of energy?

"Weeeeee!" Sirius said, like a five-year-old would say when he slid down the biggest slide in the playground for the first time. Sirius is such a kid, you couldn't get a soon-to-be eighteen year old more childish! There had formed a ring around the two, everyone was looking.

"Black, if you don't put me down I'll, I'll beat you up so bad you won't be able to sit down for 14 days!" Emily screamed. Sirius froze, people would think Sirius was a sissy, but when Emily threatened you, she meant it. Sirius stopped running and spinning around, and put Emily down. She almost collapsed, from being so dizzy, Sirius caught her in time though, thank god. James came out from the crowd, arms up in the air.

"OK, shows over, nothing to see here! Go stuff your faces with lunch, or whatever, just go!" James said fiercely. Everyone left immediately, and James ran forward to Emily to check if she was OK. I looked at James, he looked so strong when he helped Sirius pull Emily up. His hair flaggered in the wind from an open window, he stood up and put a hand through his hair, pushing it backwards. Oh my god! What am I thinking? I hate Potter, I can't think like that. I closed my eyes, turned around and walked back into the Great Hall. Hopefully my food would be untouched, I sat down and continued eating. Potter, Black and Emily came into the Great Hall. They sat down by me, unfortunately Potter sat opposite me, I couldn't bear looking at him. I risked it and glanced at him, at that exact point, was the only time ever in my life, that I thought I was going insane!

**James' POV.**

Lily Evans, the love of my life. Yes, people find it difficult to understand that I have fallen in love at such a young age, but it's true. I fell in love with Lilian Georgina Evans, in my fourth year at Hogwarts. I was only 13, oh the day! I will remember that day forever, I will never forget that moment, when I realised I was in love.

_ Flashback_

I sat on my bed hugging my knees, it was about two o'clock in the afternoon. Snow was falling outside, I had come home for the Christmas Holidays. This year Sirius didn't come, his parents had forced him to stay at Grimmauld Place. My dad came in the room with a laundry basket, full of clothes.

"Hello, Mr. Laundry man. Have you come to deliver my clothes?" I joked, "That's a good slave!" I said, standing up on my bed and patting Dad's head. He laughed sarcastically and put the basket down on the wooden box at the end of my bed.

"Your mum wanted me to give you these," Dad said and handed me my jeans. I sat back down and looked up at dad.

"Dad?" I asked. Dad looked at me and nodded. "What does it feel like to be in love?" I asked curiously. My dad's eyes widened, I guess he thought or maybe hoped that he wouldn't have have to have this conversation until I was a little bit older than 13. He seemed to have a mental argument going on his his brain, he looked back at me, looking determined.

"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to have this conversation with you until in a couple years time," he said. See what I'm talking about here? I told you. "I guess I'll just talk to you about it now to get it over with. Well, you see when a man and a woman like eachother they get close and..."

"Woah, woah, woah! That's not what I meant! Jezus Christ dad!" I interrupted, waving my arms in the air. There was no way, I wanted to listen to that... hrrmm...stuff.

"Oh, sorry son," dad said, blushing slightly. "OK, well when you fall in love with someone, you usually can't stop thinking about them. You feel happy, almost all the time. Kinda like being on drugs."

"DAD!" I shouted. "You haven't ever been on drugs have you?" I asked, I can't believe how embarrassing my dad was.

"Of course not!" Dad said firmly. "OK, back to the subject! You can't help thinking about them all the time. You get butterflies in your stomach when you think about or see them." I smiled to my dad. "Why do you ask? Seen a girl you like at school?" I blushed. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Lily Evans. In my year, and Gryffindor just like me." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"That's a nice name. What's she like?" Dad asked. Why did I get into this?

"Well, she's got fiery red hair, emerald eyes, she's really pretty. She's smart, intelligent," I said, picturing her in my mind.

"She seems like a nice girl. You'll have to show me her at the station at the beginning of term." I nodded. I started thinking about Lily, and all those things that dad had just said, happened. Dad was starting to leave, he picked up the laundry basket, and strolled towards the door.

"Dad, I think I'm in love with Lily!" I burst out as he opened the door. Dad turned around, mouth hanging open, his face was turning white.

"That's a little impossible! You probably just fancy her, you can't be in love at 13!" Dad said. Well thanks for being so supportive dad!

"So! I am in love with her! It might be impossible for some people, but for me, what is impossible becomes possible," I said loudly. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I think my dad realised because he left without saying another word.

End Flashback 

Well, ok, not the best memory, but still nice to remember. Ah Lily, my sweet Lily-flower, I picked up a piece of parchment and drew a Lily, I wrote J.P 4 L.E forever on one of the petals.

The portrait hole opened, and Lily walked inside. Her hair bounced when she was walking. Her back was straight, and she had a smile on her face. Her emerald eyes sparkled, and she waved over to Emily who was sitting at a table probably playing noughts and crosses with Carrie, they did that a lot. I watched as Lily sat down next to Carrie, she said something to her and Emily. I couldn't make out what it was though, I was never good at lip-reading.

Lily flicked her hair over her shoulders. It was fiery red, curly and almost reached her waist. Lily was pretty tall, a couple inches taller than Carrie. But me and Sirius beat both girls in being tall. As much as I hated to admit it, Sirius is taller than me. I am about 3 inches taller than Carrie, 1 inch taller than Lily, but Sirius was one inch taller than me. Emily and Remus were the same height, and Peter was the smallest.

I looked at my wristwatch, 9:30 p.m. Sirius came bouncing into the Common Room, he sat down next to me on the couch in front of the fire.

"What are you thinking about then?" Sirius asked. I shrugged, "Lily? Yeah I knew it."

"Then why ask?" I said. Sirius shook his head. "So how was your date with... errm, what's her name?"

"Emma," Sirius answered.

"But you were just going out with Violet and Gemma!" I said.

"Dumped 'em," Sirius said simply.

"Are you ever going to settle down with just one girl for at least 2 weeks?" I asked, Sirius was a typical player, never settling, almost had a new girl every 4 days. It never lasted, because he had found another girl. Sirius just shrugged. "I think you've actually dated half the female population here at Hogwarts, no let me change that, at least 3 quarters. If you're not careful you might start going out with a girl you've already dumped!" I said, trying to scare him.

"I won't, because in this little book, I have written every name of every girl, and added a picture of her, so that won't happen to me!" Sirius said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a thick black notebook, he flicked through it to show me proof.

"You've almost filled a 500 page book!" I burst out when I flicked through the pages.

"What are you doing?' Harry Green said, he had come up behind us.

"Looking through Sirius' erm, 'dating book'?" I said, I wasn't sure what to call the book. I yawned and stretched, I stood up. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." I walked bak to the Head's dormitory, and went straight to bed.

**A/N: Well, there's your chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. It's half-term now so I'll have more time to update! Bye**


	13. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**A/N: Sup? Ok, here's your next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 13: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.**

It was nearing the end of October, and everyone in Hogwarts Castle knew what that meant! Hallowe'en? Yes, partly, but also the Quidditch Season had started. The first match was going to be Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. James had his team train from the week that the team was ready to the match, every night. The team were so tired, they had been late for lessons for at least three weeks, and they had almost always fallen asleep in the first two lessons of each days. On Saturday's they slept 'till noon, and went to bed at eight o'clock.

Lily, Remus and Peter, who weren't on the team had to take double notes because James, Emily, Harry, Sirius and Carrie kept falling asleep.

The Hufflepuff's had noticed how the Gryffindor Quidditch team weren't alert, so they began tripping them up in corridors, and pushing them so they crashed into things. Lily started to think that this behaviour was barbaric after a couple of hours, so she put anyone she saw mocking the Gryffindor Team on detention.

The day before the match, James had gathered the team in the Common Room and gave them a pep talk, he then ordered them to go to bed and he did the same a while later.

Next morning the Great Hall was buzzing with excited voices. The Marauders walked in and sat down, they ate in silence. After eating, James called the team down to the Pitch.

"Ok, conditions are good, the ground is hard and firm, so we'll have a powerful kick-off." James said, down at the Pitch. The team nodded, and listened. "I want you all to remember what we have been practising in the last month. Then you'll be great, and we'll be able to win this. Are you ready? Ok, let's go and change." They all went into the Changing Rooms and changed into their Quidditch Robes, which had their surnames on the back.

About 10 minutes later, the Stadium started filling with noise. Carrie walked over to the curtain and peeked outside.

"Full House," she said and walked back. She walked over to the broom cupboard, and opened it. Then she started taking out the seven broomsticks that were in there. There were two Shooting Star's, one Nimbus 1000, one Nimbus 1001, one Cleansweep, and two Nimbus 1500's, which all belonged to the Gryffindor team. Carrie gave the Nimbus 1500's to Emily and James, the Cleansweep to Sirius, the Shooting Star's to Harry and Jainie, the Nimbus 1000 to Marlene and took her own Nimbus 1001. Carrie didn't own the best racing broom in the team, Nimbus 1500's were only one and a half years old, they were the best brooms at the time, both James and Emily owned them. Carrie took another peek outside.

"The Hufflepuff's are walking onto the Pitch, we should get moving." Sirius said, looking over Carrie's shoulder. James nodded and motioned for the rest to follow him. The team walked to the middle of the field. Miss Hooch was the Referee, she had just graduated Hogwarts the year before, and she was one of Ravenclaw's best players, so Dumbledore let her get a job as Quidditch Referee.

Miss Hooch told James and the Hufflepuff captain to shake hands, James shook his hand hard and took a step back.

"Mount your brooms! On my whistle you kick-off, I want a nice, clean game. Understood?"

"The Teams are on the Pitch waiting for Miss Hooch to blow the whistle. The conditions are pretty good today, so the chances of problems during the match are slim. James Potter has picked a good solid team, and he will do well as a Captain. The Hufflepuff's however are the same as last year," said the Commentator. "The Gryffindor's are Potter, Black, Green, McKinnon, Lockhart, Hope and Johnson. The Hufflepuff's are Abbott, Greening, Anderton, Matthews, Bones, Diggory and Edwards. The balls have been released," A whistle was heard. "And the game's begun! Hufflepuff with the Quaffle first, Greening, passes to Anderton, back to Greening, Anderton receives the Quaffle and he's off. Hope catches up with him, she tackles him, gets the Quaffle, dodges a Bludger, passes to Johnson, passes to Green, back to Hope. If you want to learn how to pass the Quaffle properly look at her. Ok, Green has the Quaffle, Hope, passes to Johnson, she shoots ... she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Said the Ravenclaw 6th year who was commentating. James listened to her commentate, whilst he was looking around for the Snitch, he thought that she was the best commentator so far. "Woah! Brilliant Dopplebeater Defence by Black and Lockhart. They both hit the Bludger at the same time for extra power, which results in a Bludger attack of greater severity. Ouch! That Bludger hit Matthews, that's going to hurt tomorrow.

"It's 10-0 to Gryffindor. Potter is circling the pitch in search for the Snitch; Diggory is doing the same in the other end. Hufflepuff has the Quaffle, Abbott, Anderton, Greening, Hope intercepts, passes to Johnson, passes to Green, back to Hope, Green, Johnson, Green gets the Quaffle, he aims, shoots and scores! 20-0 to Gryffindor! Edwards passes to Greening, passes to Anderton, Greening, Abbott, Anderton, Abbott, Abbott receives the Quaffle and is heading for the Gryffindor Goal Posts, he aims, shoots and ... he scores! 20-10 to Gryffindor, the Hufflepuffs are catching up."

Carrie saw Marlene let in the goal, she swore, and flew over to a Bludger. She swung her bat at it and it sped in the direction of Nicolas Abbott, it hit him, right in the face.

"Ooh! Lockhart just swung a Bludger at Abbott; it hit him smack in the face. Do you think he's all right? Hooch is going to check on him, his face is bleeding; it looks as though his nose is broken. But he's back, he looks angry. I would watch out if I were you Lockhart! Ok, Hope, Johnson, passes to Green, he passes back to Johnson, passes to Hope, she speeds up to the Hufflepuff Goal Posts, she aims, shoots, and she, she scores! 30-10 to Gryffindor!" A loud cheer was heard from the Gryffindor side of the Stadium. The Slytherins sneered; they didn't side with any of the Teams.

James circled the Pitch looking for the Snitch, he looked behind him and saw that Amos Diggory was doing exactly the same. James remembered a feint from a Quidditch Match he had watched with his dad, a couple of years ago. _What was it called? _James thought. _Wonky, No! Wronski Feint. Let me try this on Diggory. _ James checked the Pitch again; he made sure that Diggory was looking at him, before he sped down to the Gryffindor Goal Posts. Diggory chased after him, James was still high up, about 50 feet, give or take. He dived quickly down, Diggory did the same, a couple of inches from the ground, James shot upwards, Diggory not noticing crashed into the ground. James looked down; he threw his hand up in the air, marking his success. He never had been able to perform the Wronski Feint properly.

"Did you guys just see that?" The Ravenclaw said excitedly. "James Potter just Wronski Feinted Amos Diggory. I knew he was excellent at Quidditch but not this good. He is just, wow!" James rolled his eyes and watched as she blushed. Whilst feinting, Harry and Jainie had managed to score to more goals. It was now 50-10.

Carrie was looking around for Bludgers to hit at opponents.

"Oy, Sirius! Look!' Carrie pointed down to Jainie, who had the Quaffle; two Hufflepuff's was squashing her. Sirius found a Bludger and hit it at one of the Hufflepuffs, Carrie hit the other one, and Jainie had managed to get out of the way, and passed to Emily.

"As I said Potter has a strong team this year, McKinnon, Green and Johnson, the new additions to the Team are very good players. But us Ravenclaws have a pretty strong team this year too; the Gryffindors will be no match for us. I see easy defeat for Ravenclaws written over the whole match." The Gryffindor's shouted angrily at her, she didn't seem to care, she followed the match and continued commentating as if nothing had happened. James snorted; he dove away from a Bludger. "But the Gryffindor's have the best and most handsome Quidditch players though," This time most of the male population that played Quidditch snorted and spat. James rolled his eyes again; this girl was starting to get off topic. Sirius on the other hand grinned stupidly, flew closer to the Ravenclaw, and blew her a kiss. Carrie watched him, and smacked her forehead; mostly all the girls who Sirius was dating at the moment would have seen him, since none of them could stop staring at him. Carrie predicted that Sirius' face would have red handprints by the end of the day. Carrie quickly ducked, as not to be hit by a Bludger sent from Bones, she sent him evil eyes, and flew off.

The Ravenclaw girl heard what the guys were saying and doing after her last comment. "Oh come on! Look it, they have Potter; Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, Black; hottest guy in the school, and Green; dunno about him but the other two-" Harry heard what she said this time. He spat and flew up to the Commentators box and said,

"Hey, I take offence to that!" he shouted to her. The Slytherin's watched and laughed at him. James and Sirius had had enough of the Slytherin's they showed a V-sign with their hands towards them. The Ravenclaw blushed as Harry shouted at her.

"Ok, I was joking anyway. What I was going to say was Green; the best Chaser I've ever seen." Lily was sitting next to Remus in the Stands, she rolled her eyes at the Ravenclaw, and Remus shook her head.

Professor McGonagall had seen James and Sirius' rude hand gestures, and took the microphone.

"Potter, Black, detention!" she screamed with pursed lips. Sirius and James grinned to each other; detention together was their favourite.

The Hufflepuffs were starting to catch up, it was now tied, 50-50. Ten minutes without a goal, the Gryffindors were starting to get restless. The game had been going on for about an hour already.

"The Best Chaser I've ever seen, has the Quaffle," said the commentator, having got her microphone back, she was now trying to suck up to Harry for her little 'mistake'. "passes to Hope, Johnson, Abbott snatches the Quaffle passes to Anderton, Greening, Anderton, Abbott, Hope, Green, Anderton, wow these Chasers are playing fast. I can barely keep up. Black hits a Bludger towards Abbott, he ducks takes the Quaffle and scores. Hufflepuff are in the lead by 10 points. If Gryffindor want to win this match they have got to hurry up and catch the Snitch. Ooh, Hufflepuff scores another goal."

"Marlene! Try to focus, ok," Sirius shouted to the Keeper, she nodded and concentrated on the Quaffle. Emily and Jainie managed to score 3 more goals, getting Gryffindor back in the lead.

"Gryffindor back in the lead, Edwards passes to Abbott, passes Hope, passes Johnson, Abbott approaches the Gryffindor posts he shoots, he sc- no he doesn't, excellent save by McKinnon. She passes to Green, Hope, Johnson, Hope, Johnson, Green, he speeds up to the Hufflepuff goal posts, he shoots, Edwards dives, misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE! 90-70 to the Gryffindors. Edwards with the Quaffle makes a pass to Greening, Hope intercepts, if you want to learn how to tackle Emily Hope's the one to watch. Ok, Green has the Quaffle, he passes to Johnson, Greening intercepts, passes to Anderton, Abbott, Greening, Abbott, Anderton shoots and scores! Gryffindor still in the lead by ten points. McKinnon, Hope, Green, Johnson, Hope, Green, Hope, Johnson. Jainie Johnson, the new Chaser, Gryffindor 3rd year, has much potential, just look at her go. Now, Chasers who are looking for some tips, you should watch the Gryffindor Chasers closely. Right, Gryffindor still in possession, the Hufflepuff Chaser Abbott intercepts, passes to – was that the Snitch? Yes it is! Gryffindor Seeker James Potter is diving for it, with Hufflepuff Seeker Amos Diggory in his heals. The Snitch is zooming around everywhere, oh my god! Potter is going to crash! Hrrm, sorry no he's not, he just shot up after the Snitch, such a skilled Seeker that Potter. Wait what's that, Professor? Oh, James Potter has caught the Golden Snitch; the match is over after two very exciting and eventful hours, Miss Hooch is blowing her whistle, Gryffindor win with 240 points to 80. There's going to be a party in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight. I'm out, later." The microphone sent out static, and was turned off.

James landed on the ground, Snitch still in hand; the rest of the Team ran up to him and cheered him on. It wasn't long until the rest of Gryffindor House ran to them from the stands, and carried the Team on their shoulders. They were all chanting, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor!"

Remus and Peter had run off to knick some food from the Kitchens. Carrie, James, Sirius, Emily, Harry, Marlene and Jainie were sitting down on the sofa in front of the fireplace; they were all exhausted and very pleased with themselves. They were all really happy, because now they could have a proper nights sleep, for a couple of months since their match against Ravenclaw wasn't until February, so they could relax for 4 months, but still have practises in between.

"Great job today, James. I saw the Wronski Feint, wicked, didn't you could do it!" Carrie said, grinning. James just smiled in reply.

"You were all great today, Chasers, brilliant, Beaters, brilliant, Marlene, brilliant saves today, and I was absolutely excellent." James boasted.

"Stop being so full of yourself Potter, your head will blow up soon," Lily said, standing behind him. Emily sighed, and Sirius just shook his head. Everyone was getting so sick of Lily picking on James.

"At least I have something worth to be proud of!" James snapped. Lily snorted and walked away with her nose high in the air.

"Prongs, you should just get over her mate, find someone else, like..." Sirius looked around the room. "Like, Emily!"

Emily's mouth fell open. "No way!" she exclaimed, "No offence James." James pretended feeling hurt. "What about you and Sirius? You'd make a lovely couple!" This time it was James' mouth's turn to fall open.

"That's sick, revolting, yuck!" James exclaimed. Sirius however looked so offended, he stood up and prodded James.

"You seemed pretty disgusted at what Raven here said. What? I'm not good enough for you?" Sirius said shrilly, with a hint of upset.

"So you _are_ gay?" Carrie said.

"NO!" Sirius said loudly.

"But you just said..." Carrie argued, trying to wind him up. Sirius sighed, thinking it was a lost cause and went to bed, dragging his feet up the staircase. "Hehehe," Carrie chuckled. "But good idea, I'm beat!" Carrie stood up and started plodding to the dormitory, she turned around and said, "G'night guys, see you around noon, he he," and continued her plodding. The rest slowly did the same, ten minutes later.



The whole of Hogwarts castle were looking forward to the Halloween feast in the Great Hall, as they always were, but this year it was special. Professor Dumbledore had asked the Head Boy and Girl to come up with some fun activity for the students and teachers to do.

Lily and James, therefore had to be friendly towards eachother, to try and think of an idea.

"Hey Evans, we could get the students to 'trick or treat' the teachers. That would be fun," James said. Lily scowled at the fact that James had thought of a good idea, but then forced a smile and said,

"Sure, sounds great. I'll go and tell Professor Dumbledore, once I finished this Transfiguration essay off." Lily said, writing in her very neat handwriting, adding something to the essay. James stood up and handed her his Transfiguration book.

"Use it, page 99, it helps. Don't worry, I'll go tell him," said James, and walked to Smuggly, to be let out of the Dormitory.

On the fifth floor he crashed into the Divination teacher. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes were rolling around in her head. The perfume she was wearing sneaked up James nose, and he started coughing and spluttering. He looked up at the Professor; she grabbed his shoulder, hard.

She began wheezing, she opened her mouth and in a freakishly man-ish, still wheezing, voice, she said simply,

"They will come, they will come, the family will come and destroy them all, they are bad people, bad people, they must be caught, they will kill us all." She coughed, like a cat coughing up a hairball, she wasn't wheezing anymore, and her eyes stopped rolling. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" James stared, and started running towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

When in front of the gargoyle he said, "Sugar plum," and it turned around and rose, which revealed a revolving staircase. James stepped on it and was taken up to Professor Dumbledore's office; he knocked with the griffon on the door.

"Enter," James stepped inside and walked up to the Headmaster. "Oh hello James," he said and smiled.

"Sir, I don't mean to backtalk your staff, but that Divination teacher is mental! I bumped into her and she goes into some sort of trance, and says, 'They will come, the family will come and destroy them all, they are bad people, they must be caught, they will kill us all' or something like that." James looked up at Dumbledore, and expected to see concern that one of his teachers was out of it, but he smiled, James stared.

"Aah, she has made another prophecy. Well, we're gonna have to catch this family, whoever they are." Professor Dumbledore said, tiredly. "But that's not why you came here is it?"

"No, me and Lily decided what to do for Halloween." James said, Dumbledore nodded enthusiastically, motioning for James to go on. "We could have all the students, that wanted to of course, to 'trick or treat' the teachers, at say six to eight, and then at eight-thirty we could have the Halloween feast."

"That's a great idea James. You two will have to plan it and decorate of course! I will tell the students the idea at dinner tonight. You may go, if there isn't anything else you want to tell me." James shook his head and turned to go, but something was burning inside him to ask Professor Dumbledore.

But, he never got to ask anything, because he received a hard blow to the head, and passed out from the pain.

**A/N: A cliffy. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading that, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Sorry it took so long, my Internet's been out so I couldn't get on it. School's out so Chapter 14 will turn up quite quickly, because I know what will happen. Let's just say it involves a lot of drama. Bye then, **

**Carrie**

**xxx**


	14. To Hell and Back

_Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything you recognize. If I did, would I really be sitting here writing FF's?_

**A/N: New chapter up. Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 14: To Hell and Back.**

It was almost lunchtime; Remus was to be found in the Library, surrounded by 1st-5th years. Professor McGonagall had asked him to be a tutor in his 5th year, to help the younger students who were struggling.

"Now, do you all understand?" Remus asked the 2nd year students whom he was helping. They all nodded, and Remus walked to the next table, which was loaded with 5th years that were desperate for good grades in their Owls. "No Amanda, that's wrong. Here let me show you," Remus sighed, tutoring was taking up so much of his time. Besides, full moon was coming up soon, so he had that to worry about too.

Remus sat down at a table, and watched the sunlight come through the window, showing a trail of dust floating in the air. The Librarian was sitting at her desk, glaring at the students who dared touch her books. Right then, Carrie walked loudly into the Library, receiving dirty looks from the Librarian (which she ignored), slowly followed by Peter, who had nothing else to do.

"Remus, d'you have a second?" Carrie asked, and sat herself down at the desk where Remus was, which was filled with books.

"Hi Wormtail, Carrie. I think so," he looked around to see if the kids needed help. "Nope, I'm free."

"Well, I was just up in my dormitory, studying my calendar, and I noticed that the full moon is just around the corner." Carrie stopped, Remus nodded understandingly, but grimaced. "Do you think you can help me with this animagi thing?" Carrie said in a lowered voice. "Because I really can't do it." Peter was staring at a butterfly that had just flown through the window. Remus followed his glance, and then looked back to Carrie.

"I'm sorry, not today. This tutoring is taking up all my time, and I have lots of homework to do." Remus pointed to the pile of books on the table and to the pupils he was tutoring. "Why don't you ask James to help you?" Carrie tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and said:

"James is off with Lily somewhere, probably fighting. Sirius is hanging out with Emily someplace, I didn't catch where he said they were going." Remus nodded, stood up and walked over to a 4th year Hufflepuff who was calling him.

"Jonathan look in the textbook, it has all the answers, if you just read the passage," Remus said and pointed to the boy's textbook. "Sorry Carrie, then I don't know what you could do. The books you borrowed didn't help, did they?" Carrie shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll hang out with Wormtail instead." She and Peter stood up, waved bye to Remus and walked out of the Library.

Remus checked his watch, and tried to get the pupils' attention. "Ok, it's almost lunchtime. Pack up, and I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye then," Remus packed his books in his bag, and walked out of the Library, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He made his way down to the Great Hall to get some lunch.

On his way down, Sirius ran into him. "All right, mate?" he asked and pulled Remus up off the floor.

"Yep, next time look where you're going though. Err, where _are_ you going?" Remus asked, watching Sirius' mischievous grin. Sirius' just tapped his nose, and then sprinted off. "Hey, Sirius! Don't do anything stupid!" Remus called down the hallway, but Sirius had already disappeared behind a tapestry. Remus rolled his eyes, and continued walking to the Great Hall.

o.O

_Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office_

"Miss Evans! What do you think you're playing at? I know you don't like him, but that is no reason to knock him out!" Professor Dumbledore said angrily, with a very disappointed frown on his face.

James was just lying face down on the floor, next to Professor Dumbledore's small round table with a bowl of sweets on top of it.

"Lily, I never thought I'd say this to you, of all people, but you have detention! 9 o'clock tonight, bring your dragon hide gloves," Professor Dumbledore sighed, he bent down to James and rolled him over onto his back. The Headmaster patted James' cheeks, and a second later James' eyes shot open. "Now, Miss Evans I expect to hear an apology from you," Professor Dumbledore gave her a meaningful look. James stood up, he swayed a little, and when his balance became steadier he glared at Lily, and stormed out of Professor Dumbledore's office.

He heard Lily coming down after him, stomping down the staircase.

"What is your problem?" James burst out angrily as Lily emerged from the gargoyle concealing the Headmaster's Office.

"My problem? You want to know what my problem is?" Lily asked.

"Yes, please!"

"So I'm an uptight (and here she said something that she would never said in front of a teacher), huh?" Lily's face was red with fury.

"Heh, I believe I read that somewhere," said a voice from around the corner.

"Sirius, get lost!" Lily yelled, she turned back to James and continued her rant. "So, I open your Transfiguration book and look what I found!" She threw a ruffled note on James' head. He took it and before finishing the first sentence, he turned a dark shade of red.

"I never meant for you to find that!" James said defensively, but Lily raised her eyebrow.

"If that was true you wouldn't have left it on the page I was working on, to parade under my nose!" Lily shot back.

"Well, you shouldn't open notes that don't belong to you!" James said. "It's none of your business what other people write on small pieces of paper." James crossed his arms childishly, and glared at her. He turned his head and was almost blinded by the sunlight coming through the window.

Lily found nothing else to say, so she stormed back up to the Head's Dormitory, knocking a 1st year Ravenclaw off her feet. James helped her up, and ran after Lily. She then started running too, James caught up with her. But slowed down so she'd think she outran him, then turned in through a tapestry which he knew led straight to the Dormitory in a few minutes.

o.O

"Sirius, get lost!" Lily yelled. Sirius pouted, but did as he was told. Besides, he had major plans for today. He ran up to the Gryffindor Tower, into his dormitory and jumped over to James' bed. He started rummaging through his trunk until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing a small backpack, he stashed the invisibility cloak he took from James' trunk, hoisted in onto his back, he ran down again. Down in the Entrance Hall he saw her, standing with her back to him, chatting with a tall blonde Ravenclaw.

"Oy! Hope, get over here." Sirius called, he watched as she said bye to the Ravenclaw and saunter over to him. She grinned and waved.

"Hi, Sirius. What's up?" Emily asked. Sirius smiled and grabbed her arm.

"I have a little surprise for you, and a mission. Come here." Sirius whispered slyly. He pulled her behind a statue. He threw the cloak over himself and Emily, motioned for her to start walking up the marble stairs. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sirius put his index finger on his lips telling her to be quiet. He then took over, and walked briskly towards the third floor. He didn't stop until he reached the statue of the hump-backed witch. Sirius took out his wand and said "Dissendium" and the witch moved. He motioned for Emily to follow him, and he jumped into the hole and slid down the slide. Shortly after Emily slid down. She stood up and bumped her head on the tunnel roof.

"Ow!" she exclaimed and rubbed her head.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, we'll have to walk with our heads bent. I swear this tunnel wasn't built for taller people. That is height-ist." Sirius said. Emily raised an eyebrow,

"That is ... sorry what?"

"You know like racist, it's height-ist." Sirius explained.

"Right, okay. So where does this tunnel lead to, then, Padfoot?" Emily asked interestedly.

"Well, I was looking over the Marauders' Map last night, and I noticed this tunnel. James must have discovered it and forgot to tell us. Since the map only shows Hogwarts Grounds I had to guess where it leads, so somewhere in Hogsmeade. It looked quite long, so we have a long walk in front of us. So if James asks, we've done our working out for today." Sirius laughed and started walking.

About an hour or so later, Emily and Sirius' backs were aching from walking bent. To make it worse after climbing a gigantic staircase they bumped their heads on the top step.

"Oh I'm going to complain to tunnel builders! I must have lost like a million brain cells already!" Sirius complained.

"Pad, I don't think you had that many to lose anyway." Emily said cheekily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius barked.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied in a singsong voice. "I think there's a gateway or something like that somewhere." She put out her hands in front of her and started feeling around. "Hey! I think I have it!" Sirius cleared his throat.

"Yeah, that would be my arm!"

"No wonder it was so soft." Emily laughed and continued searching.

"Aha! Got it!" Sirius had his arms above his head his pushed something which looked like a floor tile up and to the side. Light came through the hole. Sirius climbed out of the hole, and lowered down his arm to help Emily up. He took a good look around. "We're in the basement of Honeydukes!" He swung the Invisibility cloak around them.

"And how would you know something like that?" Emily asked sternly.

"Hello! You're talking to a Marauder here. Be quiet, someone might hear us. Up there is where we supposed to go." Sirius whispered and pointed up to a small wooden staircase. They climbed it and ended up behind the counter of Honeydukes. They hurried out, because the Honeydukes' owner was about to walk through them.

They ran to the door opened it and took off the cloak behind a stand, and walked around the shop, in search of sweets to bring back to the others.

o.O

On the same afternoon, a small car was seen whipping through the countryside of Germany. A German woman looked out of her kitchen window, from her house on the farm she and her husband owned, just in time to see the small car hurrying past. In her opinion it seemed the three people in the car were fleeing from something ... or someone. The woman thought nothing of it and went back to cleaning her dishes.

"Mummy, are we there yet?" The little girl, who sat in the backseat of the car, asked.

"No, sweetie, not yet. But please be quiet so your father can find where we're going." The girls mother turned to her husband, she raised her eyebrow at his undeciding expression.

"I just don't think we should go and stay with Edward. He knows what we are! Plus he's one of those "good people" or something. But I know for sure that Edward will rat us out."

"Well then, Charlie. Where do you suggest we go? Why will Edward rat us out?" Charlie's wife asked, her lips pursed.

"I don't know yet. Edward will rat us out because, when I first got my mark I told him. He was horrified, and he goes off and tells Dumbledore and the Minister. I have a feeling, he will tell again if he knows where we are!" Charlie bit his lip and turned a corner.

"What if we send Ivy to Durmstrang?" The woman suggested, and motioned for Charlie to stop the car. "We'll go to Bulgaria, I mean it's close enough for us not to be far away from Ivy, besides no one will suspect it."

"Good idea!" Charlie said, and turned the car and followed a sign to their destination.

"We have to figure out how to catch Potter. That was our first mission from the Dark Lord."

"Oh right. We'll have to find out when their next Hogsmeade visit is! Potter and his friends are bound to go, we could get some more prizoners for the Dark Lord. Madeline, you can sort that out, and I will register Ivy for Durmstrang." Charlie planned aloud. His wife, Madeline took out her wand and conjured a quill, parchment and some ink, then she started writing down ideas as the car sped through more and more country side.

o.O

"So, what do you want to do?" Carrie asked Peter when they walked out from the library, Peter shrugged.

"Walk around, see if there's anything interesting to do," Peter said quietly.

"Sure, let's go."

When they came down to the first floor, they passed a gang of Slytherins standing in a circle, outside a staff toilet, discussing something. One of them looked up, he saw them coming, nudged his friend and nodded towards them.

"Pettigrew!" said the first boy and stepped out of the circle, he placed himself right in front of Carrie and Peter.

"What do you want Xynther?" Carrie said, pushing him aside.

"A lot of things. But 1, don't call me Xynther, my name is Xanthi. I'm not a dumb Hufflepuff, and 2, what I don't want is a half-blood touching me. Besides, I was talking to Pettigrew here, not you." Xanthi wrinkled his nose and sneered. He stepped back in front of Peter and pushed him backwards. The rest of the Slytherins were watching them and snickering. "You owe me Pettigrew." Peter looked puzzled. "Don't deny I helped you. You owe me now!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Peter, stepped around Xanthi and walked away. Carrie followed, looking confused. Peter saw her expression, "Don't worry, they were just trying to mess with our minds," Peter said reassuringly and they kept walking. "Do you feel like going down to the kitchen?" Peter asked.

"Lunch is in 5 minutes, really no point," Carrie said looking at her watch.

"Down to the Great Hall it is, then." Carrie nodded.

They seated themselves at the end of the table, at the back of the Great Hall. A bunch of Slytherins came walking past.

"Oy, Pettigrew! Nice job you did, you owe Xanthi though!" A short 5th year said. Carrie looked up from her food.

"What are you on about?" Carrie said. The Slytherin sniggered.

"Let's go boys," said the tallest, strongest and biggest of the group and led them to their table.

"Ok, Peter, what is going on? Don't you dare lie now, or you're in deep trouble. Why are you doing things for Slytherins?" Carrie demanded. She looked over to the Slytherin table; she turned back and took a sip of her drink.

Peter ignored her and ate some more of his scrambled eggs.

"So, what is you answer? What did you think of that weird painting drinking jelly up on the 5th floor?" asked Carrie. Peter smirked, and said:

"It was pretty bizarre. I mean who would drink jelly?" Peter said. He reached inside his jacket, reached into a pocket and grabbed something; he let go and continued to eat his eggs.

o.O

Lily ran up to the Common Room, she looked up to tell the Fat Lady the password only to see James' face staring down at her.

"You bastard! Stay away from me!" Lily screamed. "Move!" Lily tried to shove him to the side, but he didn't budge.

"If you want a successful shove, you have to put in more effort than that, you know," James pointed out. But this only angered Lily more.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. Sod off Potter!" Lily yelled. Her face was matching her hair, the Fat Lady looked at the two, her eyes widening every second.

"You hypocrite! You just told me not to tell you what to do, and you go and tell me what to do!"

"Arrgh! You immature arrogant fuc-" Lily started.

"Lily! There are kids around. You're supposed to be setting a good example for them." James cut off.

"I hate you Potter. I HATE you. You're a bastard, and a stalker. I HATE YOU!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. James felt like his heart had jumped up into his throat.

"You don't hate me. You like me a teeny weenie bit, or you wouldn't have hung out with me in the first place." James said miserably.

"Rictusempra!" James started laughing uncontrollably. Lily watched him, lying there on the floor. "You look pathetic Potter." James struggled but took out his wand.

"Relashio!" he shouted between laughs, he pointed his wand at Lily. Sparks burst out of the tip of his wand, they touched Lily, and she got knocked off her feet. Her landing on the ground was hard; she stood up and rubbed her back. James' laughing had died down.

"Locomotor Mortis!" James legs locked together, he gasped and fell backwards on his back.

"Ouch! That was cold Evans!" James groaned. "Furnunculus!" James laughed at the effects coming from the spell he had cast. Lily sprouted boils on her arms, legs, basically everywhere except her face. Lily screamed.

"Finite Incantatem!" she said, pointing her wand at herself and the boils went away. "You're going to pay for that Potter."

"Oh yeah? Protego!" he shouted at the same time Lily yelled,

"Tarantallegra!" The spell missed. Suddenly Lily was turned upside down, and was hanging from the ceiling by her ankle. "Damn you Potter!"

"You say that just because you can't master that kind of magic. Be nice to me or I won't let you down. Or, wait, better yet, go out with me and I'll let you down." Lily faked gagging. "Fine, you'll have to hang up there then. See you later." James said tauntingly, and started to walk away.

"Potter, I'm going to kill you when I get down from here." Lily screamed.

"My dear child, will you stop screaming." Professor McGonagall said, but saw no one.

"Up here Professor, can you please let me down?" Lily said, her face was red from the blood flow to her head. Professor McGonagall said the incantation to let her down, she stared at Lily as to say 'what were you doing up there?'

"Don't ask," Lily said. "Thank you Professor," and with that she ran off to find James.

O.O

"Do you want to get a Butterbeer?" Emily asked Sirius, he nodded , so they walked off to the Three Broomsticks.

Hours later, they walked outside and saw that it was very dark, Sirius looked at his watch.

"It's 6 o'clock. We should be getting back to school," said Sirius and they began walking towards Honeydukes.

"Stop right there." A male voice said loudly, Emily and Sirius glanced at eachother.

"We have you now, Potter!" Another voice said, this time female. Sirius and Emily turned around to face the voices.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius said loudly.

"Black," the first voice said disappointedly. "Where's Potter?" Emily laughed.

"Do you really think we'd tell _you _where James is?" Emily said, and Sirius nodded, agreeing.

"And you are?" A woman with curly blonde hair asked Emily.

"Emily Hope, why?" she replied. Sirius stepped closer to Emily, and whispered into her ear.

"They're Death Eaters, take out your wand. There's only four of them so we'll be able to stun them." Sirius took out his wand and hid it behind his back, and Emily did the same. "On the count of three," Sirius said, still whispering. "One, two, three! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!" Emily cried, the spell hit the curly haired, blonde woman, she fell to the ground.

Sirius had already taken out the other woman and one of the men. Together, they pointed their wands to the last man.

"Stupefy!!" They screamed, but at the same time, the man yelled,

"Ennervate!" Pointing to the curly haired woman, she woke up at the same time the man fell to the ground.

"You two, you little-" But what they were they weren't told, because someone interrupted.

"What in the devil, is going on here?" The owner of Honeydukes shouted. He saw the Death Eaters, three lying on the ground, and one standing staring at Emily and Sirius. "Oh, oh my!" He ran inside to get his wife to Floo the Ministry.

"Ennervate! Ennervate! Ennervate!" The woman shouted, pointing to each of the knocked out Death Eaters. They all stood up, and started running.

"Impedimenta!" Sirius screamed, but the Death Eaters dodged, he hid behind a barrel, and pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Relashio!" Sirius was knocked off his feet and pushed into the wall of Honeydukes behind him.

"Stupefy!" Emily screamed and pointed to the barrel. But the Death Eater had already run away from it, and the barrel exploded. Unfortunately the barrel had some kind of alcohol in it, so it burst into flames. "Damnit! Oh, what's the spell for that again?"

Madam Rosmerta came running out, she must have seen the fire from the window. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" She yelled to Emily, black smoke had started coming out from the fire, and it was very noisy.

"Death Eaters. They got away! They wanted to get James," Sirius groaned from the wall, Madam Rosmerta ran over to him, and checked if he was all right.

By now, the whole village had come outside to see what had happened. The man from the post office put out the fire with a water spell. Emily was staring mesmerized at the fire, but now she ran over to Sirius.

"Sirius! Are you ok?" She kneeled down and brushed his hair out of his face.

"My arm is bloody painful!" He moaned. Madam Rosmerta carefully picked up Sirius hand from the ground. "Arrgh!" Sirius screamed, one of his bones was poking out.

"Sweetheart, you broke your arm. We better get you to Madam Pomphrey." She and Emily picked Sirius up, and led him back up to Hogwarts.

Up in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomphrey was smearing a green cream on a 4th year Hufflepuff, with a nasty burn.

"My god, child! What have you done?" Madam Pomphrey exclaimed. She left the Hufflepuff, ran over to Sirius and helped him up on a bed. "Well?"

"We, that is me and Emily were in Hogsmeade, we walked out of the Three Broomsticks, and we were walking back to Hogwarts, when four Death Eaters showed up. They were looking for James, we managed to stun all of them, but the last did 'Ennervate' on one of the stunned ones, and she did the same to the rest of them, we tried to stop them but they ran away. The man did a 'Relashio' spell on me, and then I remember just waking up on the ground." Sirius explained.

"The spell knocked him into the wall of Honeydukes!" Emily finished.

"Death Eaters? After the Potter boy?" Madam Pomphrey said. Madam Rosmerta nodded.

"His arm is broken." Madam Rosmerta pointed out, when Sirius screwed his face up in pain.

"Oh yes. Miss Hope it's dinner time, go down have something to eat, and you can come back later." Madam Pomphrey said, motioning for her to go. Madam Rosmerta followed Emily out of the Hospital Wing. The Matron brought a curtain around Sirius' bed, for him to change in privacy. "Do you need any help or are you fine on your own?" she asked.

"I'm fine," groaned Sirius.

"All right, dear I'll go and get the medicine." With that she walked into her office. Sirius undressed and put on the hospital gown on with difficulty, he even had to use his teeth to help him.

Minutes later, Madam Pomphrey came back carrying a bottle. "Are you ready Black?" She pulled back the curtain and poured the contents of the bottle into a glass on his bedside table. It had a brownish green colour, and it was very thick.

"You don't expect me to drink that, do you?" Sirius asked, he looked nauseous and uneasy.

"That's exactly what I want you to do. Come on drink up!" Madam Pomphrey said, handing him the glass with the disgusting contents.

"Cheers," Sirius groaned, dreading the taste. He put the glass up to his mouth and quickly drank and swallowed. Sirius almost gagged from the smell and taste. "Yuck! Pumpkin juice! Tooth paste! Anything! I need a drink," Sirius yelled. Madam Pomphrey conjured a tray with his dinner on, with pumpkin juice and a toothbrush and toothpaste to use later.

"Eat your dinner, and try to get to sleep as fast as possible, because this night is going to be painful. Your bone in your right arm, will force itself back into shape. Bon appetite!" Madam Pomphrey stalked back into her office. Sirius began to dig in to his food. The Hufflepuff opposite to him stared. Sirius noticed and looked up.

"What? Have you never seen a starving person before?" The Hufflepuff looked embarrassed, and bent his head down to his food. Sirius continued eating like a dog.

He finished eating, brushed his teeth and got ready to fall asleep; he had been asleep for five minutes when Dumbledore stormed in. Sirius woke up. Annoyed he sat up and looked at Dumbledore.

"Is it possible to get some sleep in here? I have bones to poke themselves back into place!" Sirius huffed; he shifted his pillow and lay down to sleep again, careful of where to place his broken arm.

Dumbledore had a short word with the Matron and walked over to Sirius' bed.

"Mr. Black?" Sirius ignored him, and pulled his duvet over his head. "Sirius,"

"Go away, I'm not here!" Sirius groaned.

"All right, then. I'll come and talk to you in the morning." Professor Dumbledore suggested.

"Thank you! But please don't wake me up." Sirius yawned and soon fell fast asleep.

o.O

Emily had explained everything that happened at dinner. Professor Dumbledore had later come to her to tell her not to disturb Sirius, because he was a tad cranky.

They were all now sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Well, all except for Sirius, James and Lily. No one had seen since earlier that morning.

Emily and Remus had started a game of chess, and Peter was reading his Transfiguration book. Carrie was sitting deep in thought, staring into space.

"Have any of you ever noticed that Lily gets meaner and meaner to Prongs everyday?" Carrie asked randomly ten minutes later.

"Huh?" Peter asked. Remus raised his eyebrows and Emily looked up at her weirdly.

"Or maybe it's just me then."

"Actually, she does," said Emily thoughtfully.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Carrie said, and sat up properly in her seat.

"Do about it?" Remus asked. "There's nothing we can do about it, they're going to have to work it out for themselves." Carrie slouched back down again, sulking.

"King to E5," Emily said, continuing the chess game.

"Bad move," Remus replied. "Bishop to F4."

"Oh really? Queen to E8, Check Mate!" Emily said, watching her Queen take Remus' King. Emily yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed. G'night."

"Good idea, same here. Good Night," Carrie said and followed Emily up the stairs to the Dormitory.

Remus and Peter stayed downstairs, talking. All of a sudden, the Portrait Hole was opened and slammed shut.

James came storming in, tears running down his face.

"James! Where have you been?" Peter called. James, still making his way through the common room, with his head bent low cleared his throat.

"To Hell and back," he said, and ran up the Boy's Dormitory stairs. Peter stood up to go after him, but Remus pulled him back to his seat.

"Just leave him alone for a while." Remus said, calmly. That way if James didn't want to talk about it, he could pretend to have fallen asleep. "We'll go up in about 20 minutes, all right?"

20 minutes later, Remus with Peter following him, walked quietly into the Dormitory, they could hear loud snores from James' bed, who was obviously pretending to be asleep. They got ready for bed, and minutes later James stopped 'snoring' and they noticed he had actually fallen asleep this time. Soon after, so did they.

**A/N: Woah, longest chapter so far. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. In the meantime, you know what to do, he he.**

**Carrie**

**Xxx**


End file.
